


Sincerely Yours,

by jxnnyl_snxpe



Category: The Princess Diaries (Movies) RPF, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Genovia (The Princess Diaries), Heartbreak, Love, New Family, Spain, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnnyl_snxpe/pseuds/jxnnyl_snxpe
Summary: V. Lopez. PS: Your Queen rented a hotel nearby. She can't go back to Genovia with a broken heart. She want you Dad. Don't break her.
Relationships: Charlotte Kutaway/Shades, Joseph/Clarisse Renaldi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever soooo… please bear with me guys! I've been a fan of Princess Diaries since I've watched the movies and I'm currently reading the books *still can't get over to totally mean Clarisse* and I'm also reading alot of fanfics till I get this terrible and incredible thought of writing my own. This one is based on the movies and I hope you'll enjoy! I don't own any of the characters and I don't make money out of this…** _

* * *

**Sincerely Yours, Chapter One**

_My love,_

_If you're reading this then probably I'm already dead. Remember me? The silly girl from the bar? Yes it's me, Courtney. I'm not writing this letter to give you misery or anything, it's been 15 years since that special night and I'm afraid that it had bloomed to something that I hope you won't regret. Three months after that night, I quit my job at the bar after finding out that I'm pregnant. I stayed at my Mama at Spain for four months before I gave birth to Victoria. She's premature at birth and I'm afraid I'll loose my first child but luckily that didn't happen. I know at the moment I saw her that she's really yours. Not that I doubt it.. You're the first man that ever touched me after my deceased boyfriend and the last one before I got pregnant. I'll attached my sister's address in Spain where Victoria stayed. I'm afraid they'll only be the one to give you a proper explanation for I'm not so sure if you'll believe me._

_With love,_

_C. Lopez_

Joseph Romero's eyes go around and around the letter as he tried to take in what's in the letter.

Of course unlike other blokes there, Joseph knows the names of the girls he slept with. And he certainly remembers Courtney Lopez. It's kind of an accident when it happened. He's drunk and she's miserable. And it seems that one night leds to something he don't actually expect.

_Victoria._

That name rung on his ears like some sort of a news, wether its a good or bad one.

He have a child. A daughter.

_"...they'll only be the one to give you a proper explanation..."_

_Don't tell me that she's making a 15-year-old girl explain all to me,_ he mused then shaked his head, _No… not just a 15-year-old girl.. her daughter.. my daughter._

He sighed heavily and looked at the other envelope on his table. His resignation letter.

Then suddenly some recent memories came flooding on his mind.

_"Have you been thinking about us?" he asked as they swayed with the music._

_He looked deep in her ocean blue eyes, waiting for her response._

_"Yes I have…" she smiled. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. Giving him the answer he needed._

_Joseph frowned, " I see…"_

The sound of his radio and Shade's voice saying, "The Sparrow is getting ready," brought the Head of Security into reality as he automatically stood up with both letters on his hand and strode out of the door.

* * *

It's a wonderful walk with Maurice on her lovely rose garden in the middle of a warm summer morning if not for an absence of the presence she long for the past days, Queen Clarisse indeed tried to lighten her mood by walking on the gardens. It's evident on the her eyes that the stress from yesterday, the day before that, the days before that are taking a toll on, not only the queen but, the woman behind her strong facade.

She's been avoiding him but longing for his presence as well… She hope he feel the same but it seems like he's only avoiding her.

It hurt her for sure but she knows she deserve it. After choosing her duty over her love for him. She knows she hurt him and she'll embrace anything that he'll throw to her, even if it'll be painful as hell.

She sighed and looked around, noticing that the curtains of her office have slightly moved.

 _Is he there watching her the whole time?_ ,she sighed. Dismissing the thought quickly as she finally left her gardens, finishing her stroll. She walk flawlessly to her office, noticing an envelope to her table.

She don't need to touch it for just seeing the lettering already gave her an idea on whomever it's from.

 _He's leaving me…_ she thought when suddenly something caught her eye.

A paper laying on the floor near the window.

She pick it up and can't help but to see what's written at the back.

 **PS: Santana** **knows about you. Please love her like how a father should.**

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoy! Please a comment or anything! Thank you!** _


	2. Chapter Two

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Chapter Two**

_Curiosity certainly kills the cat,_ thought Clarisse as she stared at the letter on her hands. She hasn't read nor approved of his resignation yet he disappeared after Mia's first win to the Parliament.

She then thought of what she said to her granddaughter hours ago.

_"Grandma, I'm so sorry, I- I just need a minute-" Mia sobbed as she tried to stand up._

_Clarisse shook her head as she interrupted her, "No."_

_"I can do this-"_

_"No!" Clarisse insisted,_

_"I can't do this." Mia finally sighed._

_"I know. Darling, listen to me" Clarisse sighed, "I made my choice.. duty to my country over love. Now I have lost the only man I have ever really loved."_

_Mia turned her eyes to the man standing behind them as Clarisse tried to pretend that he's not there at all. Or at least she tried._

_She continued, "Don't make the same mistakes I made, make your own mistakes, there'll be plenty of them, believe me." she paused looking at her granddaughter, "Now you can go back into that church and get married, or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart."_

Clarisse smiled at the thought of Mia. She's so proud. It suddenly feels like it's only been yesterday since she told the young lady that she's a princess.

Now she's ready to be queen.

Sighing, she looked at the back of the paper.

_Santana...love her… father…_

A lot of things run inside her head. But what runs first is the thought of Joseph.

 _Is this his?_ , she asked. She first dismissed the idea. Joseph worked at the palace a few months after she was crowned queen and never left her side ever since. Could he possibly have fathered a child?

After his sudden disappearance and a slight word from Shades that Joseph indeed has gone somewhere else and that he's the new Head of Security, Clarisse can't help but think that maybe the paper is his after all.

She turned it and saw the message it had.

**C/ Rosa de los Vientos 69, La Línea de la Concepción, Cádiz.**

**look for Arthur and Amaltheia S. Amador since they're her formal guardians. If you wish to take custody of Victoria, I'm sure they'll let you talk with her about it.**

She sighed as she put the paper down, next to his resignation letter.

She hasn't opened it till now… such a shame he already left before she got a chance to talk to him.

_"Doesn't mean I get my fairy tale end doesn't mean you shouldn't.." Mia whispered._

_Clarisse looked at Charlotte before turning her head towards where she knew Joseph was, However, he's not there anymore._

_Clarisse looked back at Mia and sighed, "Some fairy tales never end happily… "_

_She gave Charlotte her earpiece back and called Shades._

_"Where is Joseph?" she asked, masking the nervousness and sadness on her queen facade,_

_"He left, your majesty. He told me that his time of serving is already finished and he clearly mentioned it on his resignation." Shades tried to speak the words without hurting the monarch's emotions. He look over Charlotte who visibly show her shock and slight anger to whatever comes into the former Head of Security's head._

_On what shocked the two is the reaction they got from the queen._

_"Oh I see…" said Clarisse, "And I presume that he appointed you as the new Head Of Security?"_

_"O-only if you approve of it ma'am." stuttered Shades._

_Clarisse only nodded and looked at Mia who clearly had no idea to what's happening, then turned to Charlotte, "Inform Mia that I'm going back to the palace. Then let them know that there's still reception despite the happenings."_

_Charlotte only managed to nod as Clarisse left._

* * *

Joseph sighed as he sat up the bed on the apartment he's staying at. He can leave immediately if he can but why did he suddenly feel like as if he's missing something.

He sighed again and took his jacket. He looked for the envelope and read the letters again and again. Then he looked for the other paper where his _daughter's_ place was written.

That paper however, was no longer in the envelope, in any of the pockets of his jacket. No longer with him.

 _Where would it be?_ He thought.

_He stared at her for what seem like forever before she turned exactly to where he stood. Making him turn around and close the curtain as fast as possible._

_'Why the heck have I done that?' he asked himself as he shuffle on his pockets and placed his resignation letter on her desk, not noticing a small paper flying down to where he stood moments ago. As he hastily left the room._

His eyes widen for the possibility… _Oh damn…_

* * *

_**A/N: hdhfbdjebd I can't believe I'm writing the second chapter but yah I'm really gonna give it a go. Please guys! I'm begging for some comments and I hope you enjoy!** _


	3. Chapter Three

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Chapter Three**

"Your majesty," Shades called, "Is there any paper happen to be around the floor somewhere here on your office?"

Clarisse looked at the new Head of Security and slightly nod, "There is one," she showed him the paper and placed it on her desk, "Is it yours?"

The young man only managed to nod as he remember the conversation he have with his former boss just minutes ago.

_"Where have you been? Princess Mia's looking for you yesterday and so as Her Majesty.." he whispered on his phone to the person on the other line._

_He heard Joseph sighed before he spoke again, "I know you're leaving but no one thought of it to be so early-"_

_"Scott," Joseph started, "I accidentally left a paper on Her Majesty's office and I need it."_

_Shades made a face before whispering, "Then why don't you take it by yoursel-"_

_"We both know I can't do that with everyone knowing I already left." Joseph whispered back and sighed, "Get it from her first and meet me at Genovia's Arm on your break."_

_The new Head of Security was about to refuse when his former boss hung up._

_That bastar-_ his thoughts were cut by Her Majesty clearing her throat.

"Uh- Yes ma'am?" he sheepishly muttered.

Clarisse sighed, "I said you can have it."

Shades look at the paper before taking it on his hands, "T-thank you, Your Highness." He hurriedly left the office and walk straight to Joe's offi- No- His office.

_But it still feels like his office after all…_ he mused.

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she saw Scott left her office with the paper that gave her an seemingly endless night.

_It's his…_ she mused, _But why does it feel like the opposite?_

She know she should feel at least relieved that she got rid of the paper and that it's not Joseph's but part of her is not convinced.

_It doesn't make any sense…_ she thought to herself, _Why would Scott have-_

A knock on her office door cut her from her thoughts as her granddaughter, Mia, went inside with a very gleeful smile on her face, "Good Morning grandma!"

"Good morning my dear!" Clarisse smiled back as she looked at Mia's face, "You look so happy."

"Oh well.. you see, I got up this morning and went straight to Trevor because I heard from Brigitte and Brigitta that he's been.."

* * *

"What do you mean you'll be busy on your lunch break?" asked Lily to Captain Kip Kelly as they walk on the gardens.

Captain Kelly frowned on the evident disappointment on the young lady's voice as he looked at her, "Shades told me to look after Lionel om break."

"Well isn't he suppose to be the one doing that? If not Joe?" she asked.

Kip frowned, "Joe resigned. He left yesterday. And Shades said that he's going to have a quick trip on break so I have to do it."

Lily frowned as she heard about Joe's suddenly departure. But something suddenly crossed her mind.

"Where is this quick trip Shade's going to?" she asked slowly looking at the charming royal guard with some mischief on her eyes.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous Scott," Joe groaned as he look at his successor, "Give me the damn paper."

"I told you Joe, not until you tell me what's happening." Shades said as he looked to the paper, "Who's this Santana and Victoria? Your daughters?"

Joe raised an eyebrow as he tried to take the paper away from the young man's hands, "It's none of your business."

"Oh to the heck if it's my business," said Scott, "Your hurting both Her Highness's and Her Majesty's feelings by just leaving and I'm sure I'll hurt the queen once she found out that this is yours."

Joseph looked at Shades before hesitating to tell him or not.

Turns out he'll tell him after all.

"I don't know that I have a daughter till yesterday, Scot." he sighed, "And I'm not even sure if she's mine."

"So that's Santana. Then who's Victoria?"

"No. Victoria's my daughter, I don't know who is this Santana." said Joe as he finally get to hold of the paper.

There's an awkward silence between the two as Joe read the content of the paper and slid it under his pocket.

"Give me a favor Scott," started Joe, "Take good care of both Her Majesties."

Shades frowned, "I can assure you that I will protect both crown but I'm afraid you have to fix your problem once you're done with your family problem, Joe."

Both men stood up and left the establishment, unaware of two pairs of eyes that observe them from a far."

* * *

"Hey Lil," called Mia as she shook her best friend awake from whatever prevented her on staying focused.

Lily only groaned as she shook her head, "Uh-Yeah? What's up?"

"Where were you during lunch? You seemed so distracted." Mia asked worrying.

Lily groaned, "I don't know okay.. wait, you know what? I'll just tell it straight. I know your grandmother disapprove of spying but Kip told me that Shades took a 'quick trip' on break so I went curious and followed him them he got inside of Genovia's Arms and when he left, guess who's with him."

"Who?" asked Mia who's equally curious to her best friend, "Lily tell me, Who's with him? If that's a girl I'm sure it'll break Charlotte's-"

"No it's not a gir-"

"Then who?"

"Joe." Lily breathed, "They talk for a while then he gave Joe some paper then they both left."

Mia sat, jaw dropped as she looked at her friend, "Shut up.."

"What? Why?" Lily asked.

"Is the paper folded into two with a neat handwriting on the back?"

Lily looked confused, "Uh- I guess so-"

"I have to speak with Grandma." Mia stood up as she left her room, with Lily following her behind.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is probably one of the hardest one I've ever written. After seeing what I've done to chapter 2, I've thought of what should I do next because honestly I don't really plan out what I write but I guess I've written something. About the address that was written on the second chapter, I have to be honest that I don't really know any of the cities in Spain since I have never been in Spain and I have no idea what to write to I just go over with some Spain address generator. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave some comments so that I'll know what my readers think about this.** _


	4. Chapter Four

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Chapter 4**

Princess Amelia never played the role of Sherlock Holmes before, Lily usually the one more applicable on the spot, but not when it involves her beloved grandma and Joe.

 _I'm pretty sure something happened…_ she mused as she knock on her grandmother's door.

"Enter," she heard the queen's voice from inside.

Lily tried to stop Mia for a moment, "I don't feel that this is a good idea, Mia."

Mia shook her head, "Something is happening between those two, I need to know what it is because I can't just sit watching my grandma deny herself a Happily Ever After."

Before Lily could speak, Mia opened the door and spoke, "Good afternoon, grandma."

"Oh- good afternoon Mia.. I thought your having a good time with Trevor and Lily?" asked the queen as she stop reading some documents that Mia don't know what is.

"Mom took Trevor 'cause he need to sleep. Anyways, have you been in contact with Joe?" Mia asked, sitting on the chair facing her grandma.

If Lily's not that observant, she won't see the quick change on Her Majesty's expression as it sadden a bit on the mention of Joe.

Clarisse shook her head trying to conceal some emotions that suddenly got out of her control, "No. I haven't."

Mia doesn't seem convinced as she, also, saw the quick change, "Really grandma?"

"Yes, really. Now, why are you asking?"

Before Mia could speak, Charlotte knock on the door, alerting everyone in the room of her presence, "Your Majesty, Prime Minister Montaz is in the library waiting for you."

Clarisse nod as she smiled at Charlotte then she turned at Mia, "I don't know why are you asking me, my dear. But I assure you that the last contact I have with Joseph is through his resignation letter."

 _One that I haven't opened yet…_ Clarisse thought as she looked at the untouched envelope on her desk. She brushed some uncomfortable feelings aside and left her office with no other words.

Mia and Lily exchanged some looks before looking at Charlotte who doesn't look like someone who knows something.

But Charlotte definitely know something.

* * *

Shades sighed as he finished looking through the new guards and interns that plan to apply once Princess Mia took place on the throne. While it seems like his first day as Head of Security is already filled with drama and sheer boredom.

Then he thought of his conversation with Charlotte after his break.

_"He have a what?" she asked._

_He sighed, "A daughter. One that he only got to know of yesterday."_

_Charlotte looked at him with an evident shock, then she managed to calm a bit then asked, "What about his very early and surprise departure yesterday? Is it because of that…. sudden news or-"_

_"He said he needs to see first if she's really his." Shades said, "Then if it turns out that she's his, then he'll take custody of her I guess."_

_"How unbelievable.." she mumbled, "Does she know?"_

_"Who she? There's a lot of she-"_

_"Her majesty," Charlotte said, "She seemed distracted even at Princess Mia's almost-wedding."_

_"Well he practically just avoided her by asking me to get the paper." Shades said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Obviously the two have avoided each other successfully for days. Do you think they got into a-"_

_"Joe proposed on her," Charlotte bluntly said, "Then something happens I guess."_

_"She refused him-"_

_"I think she just wants him to wait," Charlotte said, "Everything's not settled yet until yesterday when Princess Mia convinced the Parliament to abolish the blasted law."_

_"Well it's clear that Joe can't wait for a little longer." Shades scoffed, earning him a slight glare from Charlotte._

_There's a comforting silence between the two before Charlotte asked, "Is he planning to go back?"_

_Shades looked at her confused before Charlotte asked again, "Will he tell Her Majesty that he fathered a child? Or he'll keep things this way?"_

_"I don't think he'll come back here that soon." Shades mumbled, "But we can't certainly let Her Majesty hang around."_

_"She's turning back to how she was when Prince Phillippe died." Charlotte agreed, "Damn Joe for leaving all so sudden."_

_"So what do we do?"_

* * *

Charlotte sighed as she sort out the last of the papers that needs to be sorted. She glanced up to Her Majesty who continued on reading some documents and signing them.

 _"So what do we do?"_ Shade's question hang on her head for a very long time.

She knows that it's not her business to interfere to whatever relationship her employer have to her friend but she can't help but be bugged to the fact that Her Majesty may have blame herself for Joe's departure.

She sighed, not so silently as the monarch suddenly turn her head to look at her.

"Is everything all right there, Charlotte?" asked Clarisse.

Charlotte smiled, "Of course, your majesty. Everything's splendid."

Clarisse eyed her faithful secretary as she chuckled, "How many times do I have to tell you Charlotte? It's Clarisse when we're alone. And don't try to use the word _splendid_ next time I ask you about anything because it shows that you're bad at lying."

Charlotte chuckled nervously as she just nod to her employer.

Clarisse looked at Charlotte again and asked, "Honestly Charlotte, Is everything all right?"

"I'm already done with the papers, your majes- I mean- Clarisse." Charlotte shyly said.

"That's not what I asked," Clarisse said, "Come on Charlotte. You've been acting so weird lately."

Charlotte sighed again as she looked at the soon-to-be former monarch, "I- I talked to Shades hours ago and.."

"Is it about the paper that he asked for me this morning?" Clarisse asked.

Charlotte looked at Clarisse and nodded, "But it's not what it looks like."

"Then tell me how it looks like, Charlotte?" Clarisse asked.

Before Charlotte could answer, someone knock on the door. And before Clarisse could even answer, Princess Mia strolled in.

"Good evening grandma!" greeted Mia, "Good evening Charlotte!"

"Good evening, Princess." Charlotte smiled as she stood up, but Mia stopped her, "Oh no no no! I need you here Charlotte. Grandma, we have to talk."

Both Clarisse and Charlotte looked at Mia, both confused, or slightly confused to Charlotte, as Mia closed the door and approached her grandma.

 _Does she know?_ mused Charlotte as Mia asked Clarisse.

"Grandma," Mia sighed, "I don't know what's with you or Joe but I'm certain that something happened."

"For the last time Amelia," Clarisse said, "I have no contact with Joe and I have no idea where he is."

Mia then nod then looked at Charlotte, "What about you Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked surprised as she looked at both monarchs and shook her head, "N-no I have no idea either, your majesty-"

"-Mia," the young queen-to-be said, "Just Mia, Charlotte."

The secretary then nod before the queen spoke, "Now Mia. I know you're upset-"

"-And you're upset too!" Mia chocked, "You and Joe are suppose to have your happily ever after but he left. Not to mention, without even a proper goodbye."

Clarisse sighed, as she ran a hand on her temple.

"Everyone's upset on his departure, darling." Clarisse spoke, "But that's how everyone felt when someone resigned. We can't cast a cloud around the days near your coronation."

Mia sighed as she sank on the chair facing her grandma, "I just- I'm very sorry grandma. It's only that when we talk over the earpiece then I saw your face when you saw that he left. I just can't help but to feel sad for you. Then Lily saw him and Shades left Genovia's Arms this lunch and I just-"

"I get it darling," Clarisse said, then thought for a while, "What do you mean by Lily seeing Shades left with him on Genovia's Arms?"

Charlotte looked at the scene unfold with complete shock. _So Princess Mia and Lily knew about Shades meeting Joe at-_

"Lily saw Scott hand in a piece of paper, I guess a letter, to Joe. And I just thought that you may have given it to him so I guess I overreacted because I can't believe you and Joe are communicating and I just have really a lot of things to say to him and that I want to-" Mia continue to ramble as Charlotte saw that her employer is not listening that carefully.

Clarisse looked at Mia as what she said can finally fill in the void in her mind.

_That paper belonged to Joe…_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope that you're enjoying the story so far… Please leave some comments since I don't know if I'm still doing it right, or if there's any way I've done it wrong, and I'm very sorry for some grammar mistake or spelling mistake, english is not my first language so I likely to have some mistakes here and there.** _


	5. Chapter Five

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Five**

Joseph groaned as he stood up on his seat on the plane. He left with the others and now he's outside waiting for a cab.

To the public's eye, he looked like a completely normal guy who came back to his homeland. But what nobody can sense is his newly found nervousness.

He found himself a cab and asked it to take him on his apartment first. As he sat there, Joseph can't help but feel guilty. He should have told her. He should have explained. He should have waited. He should have-

The voice of the driver giving him the change and telling him that they have arrived brought him back to reality, as he took the money and left the cab.

 _I shouldn't have left that way…_ he thought, _I should have understood her._

He opened the door and got inside. It feels like forever since he entered this very apartment.

But why does it suddenly all feel so wrong?

Why does it feel like he'd done one of his greatest mistake?

* * *

Victoria Santana Lopez stared at the ceiling as she thought of the conversation she have with her Tiá hours ago.

_"You'll stay calm as I tell you the whole truth, vale?" Amaltheia Amador said as she gave Victoria, or Vicky as how some people call her, her tea._

_Victoria only managed to nod as she took a sip on her tea, 'Jasmine…' she thought._

_"Ahora," Amaltheia breathed, "Like on my classroom, I'll only entertain your question after I spill everything, vale?"_

_Victoria nod again as she sip a bit of her tea._

_"Vale.." sighed Amaltheia, "You see three months ago, your mother visited a doctor and got a diagnosis that she had breast cancer. It seems like it's untreated for over two years and there's still a chance for her to live if the proper treatment will be given."_

_"But we both know now that she opted for the opposite-"_

_"Victoria-"_

_"Vale vale, no interruption. Me mantendré tranquila." sighed the teenager and took a sip on her tea._

_Amaltheia sighed and continued, "The medication will cost us a lot of money and.. you know how we really try to fit in everything to our budget, right?"_

_Victoria nodded again as she take a sip on her tea, but that doesn't mean that she's totally calm._

_"She kept it to us before I soon learned and I promised her that you'll not to know as well… Until," her aunt sighed._

_"Until the cancer took over her a week ago.." Victoria whispered._

_Amaltheia nod as she now took a sip on her now cold tea as she tried to explain the next thing to her niece, "Before she call for you, she told me that she have a letter written for someone in Genovia. For your father."_

_"She said that he doesn't know about you and that she clearly regret not telling him about you."_

_Victoria sighed as she can only manage a nod. She know this story already.. her father all drunk on a bar and her mother wanting someone that night. Obviously, what happened that night was her. She can't believe that she was conceived on a bed where most prostitutes give their services._

_'Then again, my mother was a bartender and not a cheap whore,' Victoria reminded herself as her aunt continued._

_"She said that there's no problem if I'll keep custody of you for a while but she thinks that it'll be totally great for you if your father will attend to his fatherly role."_

A knock on the door got her out of her thoughts as she automatically ran out of her room, down the stairs where the front door lay. The knocking continue as Victoria struggle to put her slippers on.

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she thought it's just her aunt forgetting her keys. The knocking stopped as Victoria opened the door.

"¿No puedes por favor no olvidar las malditas llaves la próxima-" she breathed as she saw the person standing at the door, "-vex…"

She studied his face before she spoke again, "How may I help you?"

 _Don't be stupid, Vicky.. You know that he's your father.._ she thought as she waited for him to response.

* * *

Joseph just stared at the young lady standing before him. A DNA test will not be needed once you see her. Her lips, nose and eyes are exactly a photocopy of his and it seems like she also inherited his hair color.

It took him at least thirty-second before he managed to snap out of his observation, "I'm here to talk to Arthur and Amaltheia Amador." he mumbled.

The teenager just nod as she gave him a look, one that gives Joseph a shiver on his spine.

"And you are?" she asked slowly.

Joseph looked at her for a moment, _Did she know?_

"Joseph," he said, "Joseph Romero."

Victoria nod as she looked at him again, then she can't help but say, "From the Royal Palace.."

"Formerly." her father said.

Victoria looked around as she she saw some heads turned to their way.

"You better get in," she said, unsure of what to do.

 _Oh sure, maybe I should introduce myself. Maybe he doesn't know me yet…_ she then thought as she close the door.

"Please leave your shoes there," she stated as she walk past him, "Want anything? Coffee? Tea?"

Joseph looked at her as she casually tried to treat him as a guest, "Just coffee."

Victoria nod as she walk past some doors and went straight to the main room where people can find the dining room, living room and kitchen. Joseph, unsure of what to do, followed her as he tried to observe her carefully.

She dressed so unusually compared to teenagers he had met. Denim shorts and a tucked in oversized shirt. Her hair left in a curly ponytail and he can find some strands with a different color.

 _Did she color her hair?_ he suddenly asked himself as he observe more.

Her nails are longer and her wrist almost covered in bracelets of different pastel colors.

"Black?" she asked.

He then, also observed that her voice is low and calm. Lower than any girls her age but calm enough to give it a feminine touch. He looked into her eyes and saw that she's still waiting for his reply.

Victoria sighed as she lengthen her patience for him. He's not the first one to give her ridiculous looks and she's not that strange to someone who closely observe her.

"Do you want your coffee black or creamy?" she asked.

"Black," Joseph plainly said.

Victoria nodded then simply motioned him to the couch and handed him the coffee. She sat opposite to him and now gave herself some time to observe him.

He looked like someone in his middle fifties or early sixties. Though she's not sure on his balding hair, it's clear that he's younger than he looks. She can see now where she inherited her eyes as they are a deep shade of green. Her lips and nose are also symmetrical to his and she can sense that she also got his height, _He's about 5'7 or 5'8.. somewhere in between._

She sighed as she spoke, "My name is Victoria.. I assume that you're-"

"-your father." Joseph finished looking at her with a funny look.

"I was about to say that the man who came into a sudden realization that he fathered a child but uh- yeah… that," Victoria nodded as she spoke casually and continued, "You must have received the letter in the most unsuitable time. Then again, mamá's time is always not that impeccable or anyth-"

Before she could even say anything else, the front door opened then closed followed by someone calling, "You have a visitor, Vicky? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que está bien tener visitas pero no cuando-" the voice trailed off as she saw the man sitting with the teenager, "-no tienes mi permiso…"

Joseph looked at the woman standing at the doorway. The woman who looked a lot like Courtney Lopez.

"Ah- Tiá. He just got in here for like 5 minutes ago. He's here to talk to you." Victoria said as she hurriedly took her leave. Her footsteps heard from the main room as she got inside the room.

Joseph just watched as the woman tried to call Victoria back but seconds ago, she came back smiling nervously at Joseph, "She's quite handful sometimes. I hope she doesn't say anything insulting."

"She's incredibly casual on greeting a stranger," Joseph commented as he took a sip on his coffee.

Amaltheia breathed as she watch the man sitting on the couch. She join him after sorting the supplies and joined him on the couch, facing him.

"There must be a tons of questions on your mind.." she mumbled as she watch with interest to the way he took a sip on his coffee, reminding her of her conversation with Victoria just hours ago.

Joseph nod as he spoke his first question.


	6. Chapter Six

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Six**

Victoria was labeled as ignorant by some people who don't really know her. But to some that are very close to her, particularly some friends in school, they know that there's more than what meets the eye.

Victoria silently stepped down the stairs as she came back to the doorway. She's far enough to be invisible but close enough for anyone to hear her so she has to be silent.

She listen to the conversation as it look like her father is giving questions to her aunt, who apparently know more things than her,

"Why would she not tell me? She knows I work for the palace-"

"As the head bodyguard or something to their queen? She's not daft. She told me something about you being in love with your queen but I don't know the full details," she heard her aunt say with some strictness she only encountered when she's facilitating final exams.

"But that doesn't give her a right to hide Victoria," she heard her father scoff, clearly getting livid.

 _He has a right to be.. it took me thirteen years to have her talk to me about you,_ Victoria thought as she listened even more.

"I know you're getting livid, but I have to tell you that my sister had no intentions of keeping Victoria either. I don't know if it struck on her mind that she's a mother or she first thought of all the responsibilities she will have. If it's not for mamá, may she rest in peace, then there will be no Victoria Santana Lopez today.."

 _Oh.. that one's new,_ thought Victoria, _Then clearly my mom thought of abortion.._

"Now that I felt like I answered all your questions, I guess it's now my turn to ask," she heard her aunt sigh, "Are you taking custody of her?"

There's an unbearable silence as Victoria waits for her father to answer.

 _Either way, I can't refuse,_ she thought, _damn law._

* * *

Joseph thought for a moment then nodded.

"I want to," he said, "But it depends on her if she wants me to."

Amaltheia looked pleased but she frowned later on, "If you depend on her then I'm afraid it'll take a while before she gets herself to decide."

Before Joseph could speak, the door opened, "I half-heartedly agree with that," said Victoria as she went straight to the fridge and took an apple.

"Well, Vicky. I want your answer now. Yes or no.." said Amaltheia as Victoria took a bite on her apple.

Victoria swallowed her apple before she said, "Before I answer that, I'll just ask some few questions."

She turned to Joseph and asked, "Are you married?"

Joseph shook his head, "No."

Victoria raised her eyebrow, _no or not yet?_

As if reading her mind, Joseph repeated, "No."

Victoria raised her eyebrow again, _Then what happened to your queen?_

"Do you really want to take custody of me? Or you'll want to make sure that I'm really a result of your semen first?" Victoria asked bluntly as she took a bite on her apple. Her question, earning her a glare from her aunt.

Joseph looked shocked at her, not to the question but for her bluntness. Then thought carefully of his answer before he said, "It's better to be sure."

Victoria nodded to show her agreement as she looked at Amaltheia, "I'll let him."

* * *

Clarisse woke up earlier than she used to. Today is the day. She already talked to Mia about what will happen. She'll step down on the throne and Mia will be crowned as queen. They'll wait for Joseph if he plans on going back to Genovia to explain things or not and if he doesn't. Everything will be up to Clarisse. Though she's not entirely sure if Mia would approve of her decision once Joseph didn't come back. She plans on just staying in Genovia to take care of Mia and guide her on her duties.

Clarisse sighed as she looked at her wardrobe. Joseph's words ring on her head as she looks at the series of black skirts, tops and scarfs on the abandoned section.

_"You've been wearing black too long."_

For the first time in six days, Clarisse allowed herself to cry somewhere else that is not her bedroom or bed. She missed him. She doesn't care if he fathered a child. She just missed him.

After that heart wrenching decision, she spent her nights crying to sleep. Missing their nights where she just snuggled in his warm comfort, with tea and coffee on their hands as they talk about any random things.

Then she remembered what Charlotte told her the night she discovered his _'totally-not-so-known-secret'._

_"He only got to know about her, yesterday." Charlotte said. Both Mia and Clarisse looked at her with their new-found curiosity as she continued, "I spoke to Shades after he gave Joe the paper and he told me how it had gone."_

_"So… Joe's a father? But I thought he's single?" asked Mia._

_Clarisse sighed as she looked at the paper in her hands. For some reason, she copied the address before Scott asked for the paper. What's the reason? She doesn't even know._

_No one answered Mia as both Clarisse and Charlotte are silent. Mia groaned as she slumped harder on the chair._

_'Did he lie to me?' thought Clarisse as she stared at the paper, 'No.. I know him longer than I can remember and he never left my side since he-"_

Clarisse's thoughts stopped when she felt Maurice sniffing on her legs. She looked at the dog and instantly she felt somewhat better than how she felt the moment she woke up.

"Good morning, Maurice.." she mumbled as she got down to scratch her dog's head. Then she saw the collar, the locket.

Clarisse went curious as she opened the locket. She never opened that locket, but she remembers pretty well who gave it to her dog.

Inside the locket is a piece of paper.

She unfolded it and read the content.

_**C,** _

_**I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to. Just remember that I'll always love you.** _

_**~J.H.R** _

Sighing, she knows that handwriting well. But how long does it hide on her dog's collar? Did he put it there before he left? Was it always there after all this time?

Clarisse has no idea.

But it certainly gave her one.

* * *

_**A/N: Tada! A little bit of Clarisse before the ending of this chapter. I felt like I'm going too fast but I really have no idea how.. I just write Chapters and straight-away update them. I hope that my readers enjoy reading this jfndjd. Please leave some comments and I'm very sorry for some grammar or spelling mistake. English is my second language and as for some slight Spanish in the last chapter, unfortunately I don't speak Spanish. So I got the help of Google Translate but I felt like it may not be accurate to how I want the lines but I really have no idea so yah!** _


	7. Chapter Seven

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Seven**

Clarisse smiled proudly as she saw her granddaughter walk as gracefully as she could. The singing of the National Anthem have stopped and Captain Kip Kelly finally announced:

"Presenting Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia."

* * *

Somewhere in Spain at the same time, Victoria sat in front of the television watching the coronation live. She looked at how people are organized and it seems like Genovia is a very fine country.

Then someone caught her eye.

The former queen.

Just seeing her standing there brings a whole lot of curiosity.

 _My father is in love with this woman.., are those feeling reciprocated?_ She thought as she recalled the days she spent with her father.

She moved in with him four days ago while Arthur decided that he'll drag Amaltheia out of the country while she stayed with her newly-found father.

And since four days ago, both she and her father all have done is to get to know each other and try to shake all awkwardness out.

 _Getting to know him is actually easier than shaking the unwanted clouds,_ thought Victoria as she took a bite on her bread.

It's almost lunch and she knows her father's probably out to buy something.

 _One more day,_ Victoria thought as she watch various commercials, _And we'll see if he's really my dad…_

* * *

"I'm going to him," said Clarisse.

Mia looked at her grandma and smiled, "To Joe?"

Clarisse nod as she remembers the piece of paper she got from Maurice's collar, "Something reminds me of the reason why he's there and always there."

Mia smiled as she moved closer to her grandma and gave her a hug, "So," she mumbled, "What will you do?"

"Well I guess I would apologize to him," Clarisse yawned, "And I'll let him explain himself if he wants to."

"Then that's it?" asked Mia.

Clarisse looked at her granddaughter and smiled, "We'll see where it goes, Mia."

"Oh.. okie," the young queen spoke, "Good night grandma."

"Good night sweetheart." Clarisse smiled as they parted ways in their own bedrooms.

Clarisse breathed heavily as she thought of Mia's words.

_"Then that's it?"_

Almost everything in her life is always organized and planned and every time it's not, Joseph's always there to help her get through with it. This is the first time she'll really feel the tense as no one's there to help her out now.

She'll be facing the same man who helped her get through rocky times and she'll be doing it alone.

For the first time in twenty years she felt cursing to herself.

 _Wait what?_ Clarisse thought as she tossed around her bed, _Where did the last part come from?_

* * *

Joseph sighed as he and Victoria ate dinner while watching the news.

Nothing's really interesting. Some celebrity gossip and minor accidents that got caught on cam. Though the next one made Joseph's head turn to the television.

Victoria didn't need to turn to know what was the news about as she heard the ending statements, "-la chica que alguna vez fue sencilla en América se convirtió en reina de nuestro vecino país Genovia."

She looked at her father skeptically as she asked him, "Was she really that simple before she became a princess?"

Joseph looked at her daughter. It's very rare for her to start a conversation but he can see that the reason for it now is because she's curious.

"You worked for her too, right?" Victoria asked again as she took a bite of her food, "I saw you in the background somewhere in the newspaper and magazines. I thought mamá had gone insana when she told me that you're my papá."

Joseph chuckled a bit to what she said as he answered her questions, "Yes I worked at her. After the Queen managed to make her agree to be the next heir, she made me stay in America with the Princess during her study times so that she'll have the best protection."

Victoria nodded a bit, the mention of the queen made her curious even more, _So… his feelings are one-sided? Or there's more to that?_

"And what about her?" she can't help but ask, "Isn't she the queen? She must have the best protection no matter what."

Joseph looked at his daughter with a slight touch of pride. That's the same thing that he thought when Clarisse told him that. Apart from the other reason which is being away from her. He just nod as he looked at her.

Victoria knows that he dislikes the idea of the queen not having the best protection, _If it ever meant that best protection equals the presence of him. Then maybe he really dislikes that, if not hate._

As she observed her father's face, she could see that he didn't only dislike/hate the idea. He's upset with it.

 _I wonder why…_ Victoria thought, _Maybe that's because there is something between them…_

As Joseph saw that he's daughter was closely looking at him, he cleared his throat, "Uh- What makes you so interested in Genovia?"

He mentally scolded himself as soon as the words left his mouth, _Out of all change of topics, why would you avert the attention to Genovia?_

"Genovia's part of our History lessons." Victoria said as she finished her food, "I need to pass. I took all remedial lessons for that class. Hopefully when I get to college, I don't have to study for those things anymore."

"Well, what course will you be taking?" he asked. Thankful that he got a chance to change the subject.

Victoria didn't miss the small relief on his voice as she spoke, "I'm deciding between psychology and fine arts."

"Well.. whatever you choice you make, let it come from your heart." Joseph said as he finished his food. Slightly flinching at the idea of those words coming out of Clarisse's mouth.

 _The day she used our story to educate Mia,_ he thought.

Victoria became more skeptical as she watched her father funnily change his facial expression, _If only he could see his face right now.._

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she looked out of the window.

It's been two days since she told Mia about her plans to face Joseph.

Now she's flying on her way to Spain to do it.

She looked at the paper in her hands, _Surely he's staying right there? If Victoria's staying at this place then surely her mother's right there as well._

Then she suddenly hesitated, _What if Joseph fell in love with this woman? What if Victoria will be the reason he's going to-_

Before she could finish that sentence, Jack, the guard to accompany her on this trip, told her that they had arrived.

 _Well,_ Clarisse thought, _there's no turning back now.._

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy!** _


	8. Chapter Eight

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Eight**

"Why are you going back to your aunt's house again?" asked Joseph as he drove his daughter to Amaltheia's house.

Victoria sighed as she told him her agenda for about ten times, "Tio asked me to decorate their room romantically. For some reason maybe they're finally planning to make children."

Joseph nodded as he looked at his daughter from the mirror.

It's now official and proven that she's his daughter, _And I can't believe that it's only been a day since everything's settled._

Victoria saw that her father's observing her again. _Does he think that I'm intimidated by his looks?_ she wondered as something suddenly came in her mind.

"Uh… Dad?" she asked shyly.

Joseph hummed as he looked at his daughter through the mirror.

 _Not bad,_ the teenager thought as she sighed, _I'll get used to it._

"Why did you rent a single-bed hotel room back in Genovia?" she asked, "I mean- I saw the bills this morning and I kinda saw it,"

 _And that went so weird,_ she scolded herself, _maybe I should just wait for him to answer._

Joseph looked at his daughter as he tried to change the subject, "You understand Italian?"

"I took Italian and French classes in exchange for English classes," Victoria stated, "Will you be going back to Genovia?"

"We," Joseph said, "Tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. I just have to speak to someone. Actually I'm going to arrange the flight while you're doing- decorating."

Victoria nodded as she became more skeptical, _Is that someone his queen? Goddammit why does everything suddenly make me so curious?_

The rest of the ride became quiet as Victoria thought hard about her father's relationship with the queen.

 _If papá's in love with his queen, how on earth did he get into a fling with mamá. Does that mean that his feelings are one-sided? Then why on earth are we going back to Genovia? And who's that someone?_ Victoria groaned as she pushed those thoughts at the very back of her mind, _They're giving me a headache._

In the front seat, Joseph thought about Clarisse. What will he say to her? How will he say it? Will she let him? Will there be a chance?

 _And what about Victoria?_ he thought as he looked at his daughter from the mirror for the nth time, _Will she accept Clarisse if there's some chance?_

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she asked her driver to stop two blocks away from the address given to her. Then she saw it.

_Joe's car._

It's on the driveway of the house.

 _He's just right there…_ she thought as she asked her driver, Luke, and her guard, Jack, to wait for her in the car. And that don't follow her, _They can't object. This is my road to walk through alone._

She got out of the car and walked straight to the house. Checking the address for the nth time.

**C/ Rosa de los Vientos 69, La Línea de la Concepción, Cádiz.**

_This is it_ , she thought as she rang the doorbell.

* * *

Victoria sighed as she finished changing the sheats.

 _Now where are those petals.._ she groaned as she searched her bag. Smiling as she found the packets, _I hope these smells like real roses._

She was about to sprinkle them around the bed when she heard the doorbell rang.

 _Who on earth-_ she thought as she automatically got out of the room, down the stairs, straight to the door.

Not hesitating a bit, she opened the door.

_Holy~_

* * *

_Shut up,_ Clarisse thought as she saw the teenager who opened the door.

And no doubt she already know who's this.

 _Joseph's daughter,_ she mused, _She got his father's eyes…_

The two ladies stood there facing each other as for the first time Victoria prayed that someone's there to disseminate the tension that could be cut by a knife.

Clarisse regained first and asked, "Is there someone by the name of Joseph Romero happened to live here?"

Victoria raised her eyebrow for a bit as she didn't entirely listen to what was asked. She's preoccupied with thinking.

_This completely confuses me now.. why is she here? Is she here to talk to papá? damn adults. damn-_

Clarisse got her raised eyebrow to misunderstanding as she tried to speak in her most fluent Spanish and repeated the question.

Victoria then came back to reality when she heard her speak in Spanish as it reminded her a bit of what her aunt made her listen to when she was seven.

 _It's about something with those two women, who are they again? Carol Andrews and Julie Burnett?_ she thought, _No that sounded wrong. Carol Burnett and Julie Andrews- ah much better…_

"Ah- sí. el es mi papá," she said as she smirked to the queen, _She must have thought that I can't speak English._

Clarisse only managed to nod as she looked at the young lady in front of her. Those eyes do really look like his and the nose as well. Then her eyes landed on the girl's smirking lips.

 _Not the same smirk but the lips are the same shape as his_ , she undoubtedly thought as she gave her shudder remembering Joseph's lips.

"Papá está haciendo cosas, puedes esperar dentro un rato si quieres." Victoria offered as she looked around, "Puedo servirte un té."

Clarisse thought for a while. She's too preoccupied to observe the girl as she doesn't entirely comprehend what she's doing.

Victoria pretended to be busy as she arranged the sandals, heels and other footwear to the sides. She knows that the former queen is observing her.

 _So there's really something with her and papá,_ she thought as she smiled at the queen's direction before she went to the same room where she brought her papá approximately a week ago.

 _Déjà vu,_ Victoria thought as she scan through cupboards looking for the things needed to make tea.

 _Déjà vu,_ Clarisse thought as she sat on the couch. The girl made her remember her first meeting with Mia and her first meeting with Joseph, _It suddenly felt like only yesterday…_

_"Where is his majesty?" she asked as she entered the beach house._

_"He said that he'll be late ma'am. He sent his apologies." the new guard said as he watched the queen enter the room and sat on the couch, "Would you want me to make you some tea ma'am?"_

_Clarisse looked to the new guard for the first time as she found herself speechless when her blue orbs found his green ones._

_She nodded as he quickly went behind the kitchen counter._

_"What is your name?" she found herself asking._

"What is your name?" Clarisse whispered from her memory unintentionally as she looked at the teenager.

Victoria looked at her funny as she just asked her how she takes her tea, _And she answered me with a question about my name._

Clarisse looked at the girl, both waiting for one to answer the question of the other.

Victoria finally sighed as she tempted herself not to break characters, "Victoria.." she mumbled, "And yours?"

Clarisse looked a little taken aback to the girl's tone. Just seconds ago she's speaking fluent Spanish and now her language and accent have reverted to English. Not to mention, _She even asked for my name…_

Then she thought of Joseph and frowned, _Did he not tell her about his work at the palace?_

"Clarisse," she said.

"Well then, Señora Clarisse, ¿cómo te gusta tu té?" Victoria asked.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't speak Spaaaaaanish! So please if you do, kindly correct me. Here are the meaning of some, or the thought that it give:** _

_Ah- sí. el es mi papá - Ah, yes. He is my papa. *I google translated the meaning of father, papa and daddy and there's at least 3 meanings I guess.. so I go with papá._

_Papá está haciendo cosas, puedes esperar dentro un rato si quieres. - Papa's outside doing stuff. You can sit and wait for him if you want._

_Puedo servirte un té. - I can serve you tea._

_¿cómo te gusta tu té - how do you like your tea?_

_**I really do hope you... And if you wonder why does Victoria asked Clarisse about her name, you'll know on the next chapter. So yah!** _


	9. Chapter Nine

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Nine**

As soon as Victoria gave Clarisse the tea, she sat opposite to the former monarch. She observed her carefully and saw a haze of confusion and sadness etched on the queen's eyes.

 _She's good at hiding it though,_ Victoria thought, _Her face remained calm. But her eyes say otherwise._

Clarisse looked at the girl sitting in front of her. No matter what she thinks, she can still feel the way the girl looks at her. Observing her.

The way this girl does it doesn't even help because she reminds her so much of Joseph.

 _Or maybe,_ Clarisse thought, _because this girl is Joseph's daughter and I have no idea where her mother is._

The thought of another woman with Joseph send something weird on her stomach as she saw some features on the teenager that clearly did not come from Joseph.

 _The curly hair, the shape of her face and I swear those eyelashes are seemed to be fake,_ Clarisse thought but shook the thought, _Nope.. those are real._

Victoria felt the queen observe her back as she took a sip on her tea.

 _I can ask her right away but it's rude if I do that,_ she thought, _then again… I have some romantic designing paused upstairs._

Like as if on cue, the telephone on the kitchen counter rang as Victoria looked at the Clarisse and slightly smiled before she automatically ran to the phone.

"Halo?" asked Victoria, "¿Quien es este?"

"Are you done there?" she heard Arthur asked.

"Aún no," the young lady said as she looked at Clarisse, smiling.

 _Clearly, I'm trying to bluff her. But shit now I have to think of a language that she can't understand._ Victoria thought as she heard Arthur telling her to hurry up because the plane will be dropping off any minute.

Victoria only hummed as she gave up, "I'll finish it fast. How much time do I have?"

"About 45 minutes. Is your father there?"

"No. I got to go. Should I light the candles?"

"Only if you're done."

"Great." Victoria breathed as she hung up the phone.

She looked at the queen and she laughed nervously, "Clearly you already know that I speak English. I'm very sorry about it. Uh… dad's arranging flights to Genovia. And I'm only here to design my Tio and Tiá's bedroom."

Clarisse nodded as she listened.

Victoria sighed as she placed her tea down, "Now I'll be doing what I should do. But I don't know to you but.. you can just watch me procrastinate if you want."

With that, she rushed upstairs back to the room and took the pouch of rose petals.

 _43 minutes left,_ she thought as she sprinkle the rose around the room.

 _Curtains, check. Sheets, check. Pillows,_ Victoria puffed the pillows as she saw them fluffy enough, _completely unnecessary to whatever they will do here but check._

She looked around and saw Clarisse at the doorway.

 _What a great company,_ Victoria thought as she smiled awkwardly at the queen.

 _Next, candles to add the erotic effect._ Victoria thought as she looked at the clock, _5:27 pm. 41 minutes left._

She turned to the candle stands and saw if there's any mess that could cause a fire.

"What exactly is going to happen here?" Clarisse suddenly asked as she looked around the room with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"I'm glad you ask," Victoria said as she looked through the song selections on the player, "My Tio brought Tiá somewhere and he asked me to design their room in a- you know. Romantic as how he told me. Then judging on how it looks, I have to tell him someday that there's a difference between Romanticism and Eroticism."

She lit up the candles and smiled at the end product.

Clarisse looked around the room and hummed. As she followed Victoria out of the room.

"Is there any way I can help?" she asked,

Victoria looked at the former queen and placed a hand on her throat, "We can't have either papá or tiá cutting off my throat because I asked a Dowager Queen to clean the mugs. But your company is already a help."

Then they hurried away as the teenager put her trash in her bag.

She went to the kitchen and placed the bottle of champagne on an ice bucket then returned it inside the fridge.

"So..you've always done this?" asked Clarisse, unsure how to start a conversation with the girl.

Victoria shrugged as she cleaned the mugs and placed them inside the cupboards, "This is my first time arranging a room for- this certain- occasion. Sixth time I arrange a room and the first time I'm doing it without any professional help."

"Professional-"

"I used to accompany mamá when she arranged things. Mostly on parties or weddings," Victoria sighed, "I learned these things from her. She was always that passionate about these things, she must have thought that I am too."

"Was?" asked Clarisse.

 _So her mother's dead?_ she thought.

Victoria went to the couch as she answered Clarisse's question,"She passed away more than a week ago due to breast cancer. She said that she wanted to be cremated so there's no wake."

 _She spoke about it so casually,_ Clarisse thought as she wondered how the teenager got through the death so easily.

As if reading her mind, Victoria sighed, "I'm not really that close to mamá. Tiá more likely became a mother to me. I don't entirely have to act like the grieving daughter when I don't feel like it."

Clarisse nodded as she remembered Rupert's.

 _It doesn't really affect me so badly but it had to look like it because everyone expects me to be,_ she thought as she followed Victoria to the front door.

"Do you have someone waiting outside?" asked Victoria as she hung the blindfold at the back of the door.

"I have my guard and driver in a car two blocks away."

Victoria only nodded as she looked at her phone, "Papá's car is outside and he said that it's flat. So probably I have to ask for a cab to bring me home. Just follow it so that you can talk to papá."

"Why don't you just take a ride with me?" Clarisse asked, surprising herself and the teenager.

Victoria looked at the former queen as she just managed to nod.

* * *

"You know that I want you, Joey…" Isla said as she went closer to Joseph, "Where on earth are you after all this time?"

"Isla-"

"Dad?" Victoria's voice boomed on the kitchen as she stood at the doorway beside Clarisse.

Joseph pushed Isla away as he saw his daughter on the doorway. But what shocked him is the woman beside her.

"Clarisse…"

* * *

_**A/N: I added another character! Any guess who is this Isla? Jdhdhrjidhd I hope you enjoy! And please leave some comments!** _


	10. Chapter Ten

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Ten**

"I've got to go.." said Clarisse as she hastened out of the house.

Joseph ran towards her as he tried to stop her, "Clarisse- it's not what-" he groaned as he tried to grab her hand, "It's not what it looks like.."

"Then tell me how it bloody looks like?" snapped Clarisse as she turned to him, tears falling down her eyes.

The two stood just facing each other. As if frozen on their places. Clarisse found a glimpse of Victoria and the woman named Isla at his back and Joseph sighed.

"Clarisse-"

"-you should go back there," Clarisse said, "Victoria needs more explanation than I do."

"Clarisse, Victoria can-"

Clarisse wanted to hear no more as she got out of the house and went straight to the car.

"Let's go back to the hotel." she mumbled as the driver obliged. Driving out of Joseph's view as he just stared at the car till it's nowhere.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" asked Isla as she scanned Victoria from head to toe.

 _Probably trying to intimidate me,_ Victoria mused as she frowned, _Damn you for being here._

"The one and only, Victoria Romero." she stated as she approached this woman named Isla, "Now it's my turn to ask. Who the hell are you and why on earth are you trying to hit on my daddy?"

"Oh dearie.. Haven't he told you about me?" the woman said.

Victoria shrugged, "Um- No. Why would he? Are you really that important?"

Isla laughed as she raised her eyebrow to the teenager, "You're rude little bitch ah. Is that how daddy raised you?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Clearly you don't know me. But I know you. Now let me tell you three things. One, I can be rude to you. Two, you can't curse on me," she took her bag from the floor and continued, "And three, dad won't tell me about you because I'm not interested in his flings, or on your case, women who tried to have one with him."

She turned to see her father watching the scene.

"And if you'll let her then at least do it when I'm not here." Victoria snapped as she left the room and went straight to her bedroom.

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she drank the remaining vodka on her glass.

 _Clearly he has someone else,_ she thought as she sobbed silently.

Then she remembered Victoria's words on the car as they drove home.

_"He's arranging flights actually. He said he's going to talk to somebody back to Genovia. I suppose that somebody's you." the teenager said as they both seated at the back seat._

_Clarisse nodded as she asked, "Is he planning to bring you with him?"_

_Victoria shrugged, "He said we. So yes," she ran a hand to her hair as she leaned back on the chair. Trying to find comfort as she continued, "He even asked me if it's fine to fly there tomorrow."_

Clarisse sunk at her bed as she placed the glass on her nightstand, not caring if it fell as she breathed heavily.

The sight of the other woman near Joseph can't get out of her head as she hugged her pillow. Trying to find comfort.

Too bad she can feel nothing but numbness as she succumbs into a deep nightmarish sleep.

* * *

Joseph groaned inwardly as he knocked on his daughter's door.

"Victoria," he called, "I know you're upset. And I'm sorry you have to see things that way."

He groaned again when he got no response.

"Victoria…" he called again as the door opened.

Victoria wasted no time as she strolled past her father, "I have no idea what's happening but I have to go."

"Wait- where are you going?" he asked as he watched her put her sandals on.

"A dear friend of mine is sick and I have to be there for her." she said as she looked at her father, "Expect me to be back before ten."

"Wait I'll drive you-"

"Your car's flat dad," she mumbled.

Joseph groaned, "Then at least tell me where you are going."

Victoria sighed, "I told you already, to a friend." She smiled as she kissed his cheeks, "Don't worry I have someone to bring me there."

And with that she left.

Joseph sighed as he went to the kitchen and poured himself some whiskey. The day's events flood through his mind.

_It started off like a normal day. He woke up while Victoria's cooking as the whole kitchen smelled like hotdogs and eggs. Despite the fact that she's eating cereals on the table._

_Then they spoke a little, mostly about her school and seldomly about his job as they get on with the day._

_Then they have lunch and Arthur called. He gave Victoria a lift to her aunt's house as he's about to arrange flights when the back tire of his car got flatten so he have no choice but to get a cab._

Taking a sip on his drink, he groaned as the shamble part of the day entered his mind.

_He's done arranging flights as he's now on his way back home. Unfortunately, cabs are full left and right and the line is still long._

_He's planning to walk on his way as he heard a car horn beeped at him._

_"HEY JOEY!" he heard a familiar voice as he turned, seeing a familiar red-head woman on a car._

_Isla Morales._

_Joseph can't remember what they spoke but he guessed it's just catching up._

_Isla is Joseph's first girlfriend. The woman who made Joseph realized that love, lust, sex and dating are different. Their relationship were short lived and the last he heard from her was she got married to her third cousin, Diego Morales._

_She offered him a lift, one that he accepts._

_They talk and talk during the ride. Mainly about what happened to her. Got married, got miscarriages, got divorced and now living her life as if it's her last day every single day._

_Then she invited herself for some drink, one that he totally regretted, as she started flirting with him all of a sudden._

Joseph groaned as he finished half of the bottle, _What a mess._

* * *

_**A/N: tada! I hope you enjoy and yah!** _


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Eleven**

_"Joey I-"_

_"If you want to apologize, Isla then save it." Joseph said, "I should be the one to apologize. On the way I treated you in the past. But I have to tell you, Isla, that I'm not interested. I mean-"_

_"-I know." Isla said, "I'm going to apologize because I know I crossed the line. And based on how your daughter and Her Majesty reacted, it seems like you're already taken."_

_She put down her glass and kissed Joseph's cheeks, "Don't give up on her, Joey. But if you do, you know where to call me or nevermind, just call me if you're interested. "_

* * *

_"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home…"_

_Victoria sighed as she took away the glass shards on the floor, "Someone by the name of Jack told me that you're bad," she took the dustpan full of broken glass as she groaned, "But gosh, I never thought of this bad."_

_"You're father might-"_

_"Yeah! Right we have to talk, señora. I can't spend my whole summer with two completely in love but blind and- I don't know- unfortunate, unlucky, problem-magnet people?" Victoria said as she waved her hand in disgust, "But first I think you have to have a bath and some food. You only left like more than an hour ago and you smelled from marshmallows to totally nothing. Is that vodka?"_

* * *

Joseph groaned as he sat up on his bed.

 _Headache, damn. Necesito agua,_ he groaned as he took out the covers and reached for the glass on the nightstand.

As soon as he gained full consciousness, he looked around and thought, _I don't remember going to bed._ Then he looked at the glass and ran a hand on his temple, _Nor having a glass of something in the nightstand._

He groaned as he got out and went straight to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Victoria's not there cooking.

 _Did she even went back here last night?_ he thought as he went to the sink and splashed some water on himself. He looked at the fridge and saw a letter attached.

_Dad,_

_What a lovely sight welcomed me when I got here. Part of me was a bit terrified because I came in here late and I thought you'll be livid. I told you that I'll be back before ten yet I came back at eleven. Anyways, you were drunk and you smell like someone who lost on a drinking game when I got here. I suppose you mistook the whiskey bottles as purified holy waters that you drank almost all of your bottles on your stock. Honestly, I have no idea why most of the adults I met waste expensive liquor bottles for some stupid reasons. You can just drink the cheap ones when you're in despair and have the best ones during special occasions but they're your choices to make, not mine. Anyways, I made you miso soup, you can just heat it up. The glass on your nightstand is full of coconut water and I hope you didn't knock the thing off cuz I have enough of cleaning broken shards and also there are two packs of coconut water on the fridge, they're labeled so drink yours. If you want coffee then make it. And I just have to go to a different friend of mine cause he's rushed to hospital at 2am. I heard he inhaled his vitamins instead of swallowing them. I'll be back before 2pm._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_V. Lopez._

_PS: Your Queen rented a hotel nearby. She can't go back to Genovia with a broken heart. She wants you Dad. Don't break her._

He flipped the paper and saw a hotel and room number with an another note.

_Take a bath, eat and sober up before going there. Goodluck! Love you.._

* * *

"Hey you're fine?" asked Victoria as she entered her friend's ward.

Her friend nodded as he whistled and wrote something on the paper.

**Can't talk. It hurts like shit.**

"Yah. I can imagine. What happened?" asked Victoria as she sat on the chair beside his bed.

He began writing again as he whistle.

**I swallowed the wrong way. They gave me Advair. I whistle every time I exhale.**

Victoria chuckled as she read, "And how long will you be whistling? Hope you'll be fine before your big day at Cora's birthday. She really would be delighted if you do the number,"

He rolled his eyes as he write again.

**They say for about two weeks. Now enough about me, how about you? Won't your papá worry?**

"Nah I worry more to him than he to me. I'm honestly very chill this summer. I've never thought that meeting my father will be very fun and satisfying at the third person's point of view. Now that I see it." Victoria chuckled as both teenager share some stories.

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she thought about what happened last night.

_"I have a great ability to listen and understand things behind walls."_

She thought deeper to what she have discovered last night and sighed.

_"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, your majesty. I'm giving you information that you need to know before you do something. Whatever you do, it will affect you for sure and based on how I see you when I got here, it seems-"_

"Your majesty?" she snapped out of the thought as she looked at Jack, "Someone's outside. Wishing to speak to you."

"Jack, if that's Victoria. Just let her-"

"It's not Victoria ma'am." said the young man as he looked back at the man standing at the front door, "It's her father."

* * *

_**A/N: Be prepared for CJ moments for the next chapter! And don't worry, Isla will be back. I hope you enjoy and please leave some comments!** _


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Twelve**

"Are you really sure you'll do it? I'll tell Cora about your- incident.. I'll make sure she understands." Victoria asked as her friend just shook his head. Using sign language to tell her:

_I'll be fine, don't worry too much. I'll do it._

Victoria just nod as she finally let the nurse shoo her off the room.

"¿A qué hora finalizan las horas de visita?" she asked politely.

The nurse looked at her in a malicious way as she said, "Ya pasaste la mitad del día aquí. ¿No me digas que también gastarás el resto?"

Victoria looked at the rude nurse and sneered, "Solo pregunto por el horario de visita. No es asunto tuyo si me quedo todo el día aquí."

The nurse was about to answer when Victoria groaned walking away, "Nah.. no importa, le preguntaré a alguien más"

Victoria groaned as she rolled her eyes to the nurse, _What the heck is her problem? I'm only asking about visiting hours._

She saw someone familiar and stopped on her tracks. She was about to hide when that someone spotted her and called.

"Hey little bitch! What are you doing here?"

* * *

Joseph and Clarisse looked at each other as they waited for Jack to leave the room.

Clarisse asked Joseph first, "How did you know that I'm here?"

Joseph sighed as he looked at Clarisse who's trying to look straight to him.

"Someone surely gave me a piece of her mind along with your location." Joseph said as he thought of Victoria's letter and what she said.

_She can't go back to Genovia with a broken heart._

Clarisse just nodded at what he said, _Victoria…_ she thought as she took a sip of her tea, _She reminds me of Mia._

Joseph breathed as he began to say the things he wanted to say, "Clarisse I- I don't know how to say this but I want you to know that I only got the information about Victoria on the day of Mia's wedding."

"I know." Clarisse said as she look down to her cup, "I also know that her mother's dead and you're about to bring her to Genovia to talk to somebody that she- I mean, I assume will be me."

Joseph blinked as he nod, "Oh- okay.."

 _Victoria_ , he thought as he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said as Clarisse's head snap up to look at him as he continued, "I should have waited. I should have given a proper farewell and- I'm sorry for what you saw last night-"

"Joseph.." Clarisse called as she stopped him, "If there is someone who should apologize, it should be me. I realized that I've hurt you and- I should have-"

Joseph got up as he sat up, sensing that Clarisse is on edge of tears, and sat down beside her. Clarisse automatically got closer to him as he held her in his arms.

They both stayed there in a warm comforting silence as they just sat there.

Clarisse managed to break the spell as she mumbled, "I missed you."

Joseph smiled as he kissed her forehead, "I miss you too my darling."

He sighed as he stroked Clarisse's hair, "I know there are a lot of questions in your mind, mi querida. And if you want to ask them now. I'm going to answer them with full honesty."

Clarisse looked at him and partly smiled, "I know, my darling."

"So are there any?"

"There's only three questions in my mind," she answered as she spoke the first one, "And the first one is, when did Victoria happened?"

Joseph sighed, he expected this question and he have to answer truthfully, "Remember the night in London when his majesty sent me out and you agreed with him."

Clarisse nodded with a frown as she remembered that day clearer than the skies, _I regretted agreeing with Rupert that day…_

"Well, you know me then. Upset on things such as a small break. So I went to a pub near the hotel we're staying. Then Courtney approached me and she have this short blonde curls that kinda looking liked your style during Christmastime. And I'm afraid I got really drunk and then- you know." Joseph uncomfortably finished as he remember that day dreadfully.

Clarisse just managed to nod as already know what must have happened next, _Victoria happened.._

"Okay…" she said as she thought of her second question, "Am I the someone you wanted to talk to? When you got back to Genovia?"

Joseph nod as he spoke, "Yes.. well not only you of course. I also have to explain to Mia and probably to Charlotte too. I know I got both of them either worried, disappointed or upset but mostly you. I- I have to explain, to apologize, to apologize and to apologize."

Clarisse nod again as she now straighten up and asked the third question.

 _Here it goes…_ she thought as she took a deep breath.

"Dear Joseph, am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

* * *

_**A/N: I'm afraid I'm kinda cheesy when doing fluff stuff and I really am that *zzzzz when I tried to put some angst so probably the hardest chapter I've ever written, except for the first few, will be this. I don't know how to put emotion or anything and I really do hope it doesn't look as cheesy as how I see it. Clarisse proposed and I guess we all have an idea already on what's going to be Joseph's answer on that *hfjdhdhd. I hoped you enjoy and please leave some comments or anything!** _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Oh well I thought you'd never ask," Joseph said without hesitation as he suddenly stared at her wide eyed, "Wait did you just-"

"Is that a yes?" Clarisse asked, slightly chuckling at Joseph's face.

 _Funny faces indeed,_ she thought.

Joseph just nodded as suddenly Clarisse leaned in to plant a small kiss on his lips.

 _She proposed to me…_ he thought, _She wants to marry me…_

Clarisse looked at him and saw the mixture of emotions dance around his face and can't help but chuckle.

Her chuckle brought him to reality as he straightened up and watched her chuckled turn into laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry, darling-" Clarisse breathed as her laugh subsided, "-it's just I saw your face and it reminds me of my conversation last night with Victoria and I can't just stop it. I'm sorry.."

She sighed as heard Joseph say, "Oh I see."

Then there's a pause as he asked, "What do you mean by conversation with Victoria?"

* * *

"Oh hello, Isabelle." Victoria faked a smile as she saw the woman behind Isabelle, "And hello daddy's ex."

"What do you mean by-"

"Not anymore," Isla said as she looked around the hospital, "I don't see your father with you. Are you here alone?"

Victoria raised her eyebrow as she rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter if I'm alone. How about you? Why are you here? Is there something wrong with your-" she looked at Isabelle and continued, "-step daughter?"

"Oh please there's nothing wrong with her, actually she's here to accompany me for a-" Isla stopped, imitating Victoria's pause look as she continued, "-pregnancy test."

Victoria nodded as she put on a confused face, "For you or for her."

The man sitting on the side snickered as both Isla and Isabelle looked at the man with sneers and disgust.

Victoria smirked as she walked away, "Well either way I won't care. Goodluck with the results!"

Isabelle turned around as she said behind Victoria, "There's a slight chance that it might be your father's."

Victoria stopped on her tracks, _Do they really think that I'm gonna buy that?_

She turned to the two with a fake surprised reaction as she shook her head smiling and quickly turned on her neutral face saying, "Then congratulations. You have an illegitimate baby sibling."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Do I look like I care?" And with that she left with no other word.

 _Carlo's right,_ she thought as she got outside of the hospital and got inside a cab, _she'll really try to break me and Hugo apart._

She sighed as she gave the driver her pay. Who _would have thought that Hugo's cousin is a bit of a bitch._

* * *

"Wait.. so you're the friend Victoria told me that was 'sick'." Joseph said, "Then who brought her here?"

"Jack did," Clarisse said, "Though I haven't told him anything, he said that he got a feeling that Victoria can help. Or at least that's what she said."

Joseph can't believe what he heard just minutes ago and just now.

 _Victoria explained almost everything to her?_ He mused as he took his cold coffee and took a sip on it, _And she's listening last night when I talked to Isla?_

"So you already know about Isla?" he asked as Clarisse nodded, taking a sip to her also cold tea.

Clarisse looked at he cup with slight disappointment to the taste as she placed it down to the coffee table, saying:

"She told me about your past with her, your lack of interest to whatever she can offer and that nothing really happened to the two of you within that day."

Joseph just nod as she looked at Clarisse, "And what about my early departure or-"

"Joseph, dear. You don't need to explain that to me nor I also need the explanation. You got a letter saying you have a fifteen year-old daughter living here in Spain. It's clear that you have to do something, and fast. I suppose I got upset but it's because I know nothing about it then." Clarisse said as she put a hand on Joseph's cheek. Feeling his warmth that she missed for the past eleven days.

Joseph held her hand as they, again, found themselves in each other's arms.

"So now we're engaged?" asked Clarisse as she rest her head into his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Joseph stroke her hair as she mumbled, "I'd marry you in a heartbeat if I can."

 _We both know I'll let you do that…_ Clarisse thought as they just stay there around each others warm comfort.

* * *

"Wait- so you mean to tell me that the former Queen of Genovia is having a relationship with her former Head of Security? Where's the fun in that- What? There's another woman. Ooooh interesting. And there's a child? What- no- teenager? Are you really sure? They seemed to be close? Oooooh the Queen is a bit naughty… Oh what? He what? Do you have proof for these info? Pictures- a video- a pregnancy test? Oh goddamn it, why don't you get an appointment here and meet me in person? Oh of course! It'll be an honour to crack the secrets of the so-called Ice Queen of Genovia. Oh- wait you have a witness? Yes bring her along.. I want to hear about this hot encounter with the Queen's man."

* * *

_**A/N: new names spotted! Will Joseph and Clarisse get their happily ever after? And what's Isla up to? We'll all gt those answers on the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and please leave anything just to know what you thought or anything!** _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What do you mean you haven't heard anything since you left?" Victoria whispered to Jack as they both hasten to the Queen's suite, "They haven't left either?"

"Her majesty told me that they were to be left alone so I did. Then it's now about two hours and I have no idea what to do," said Jack.

Victoria groaned as she took the handle on her hands, "Then let's hope that when I get in, neither are dead. Or much more worse, you know-"

Jack reddened to the teenager's bluntness as she knocked before getting in the room.

Victoria sighed in relief to what she saw as she peeked her head out of the door, "They're asleep. Can you please send in a cup of tea or coffee? I'll wake them up."

Jack holds the door as he asks, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"They both skipped lunch. They need to eat." Victoria said as she closed the door.

She turned to the two and just watched them on the couch.

 _It must be terribly uncomfortable for their backs,_ she thought as she automatically got in Clarisse's bedroom and took two pillows, _I'll just pretend to put these on their backs so that they'll think I have no intentions of being rude._

As she tried to move her dad carefully to put the pillow, she felt him stirring as she put the pillow.

His moving made Clarisse groan as the former Queen's hand automatically got to her back.

 _Wake up sleepy heads,_ Victoria thought as she put the pillow on Clarisse's back, _You two can do a lot of that or more once you get married._

Joseph groaned as well as he opened his eyes, "Victoria?"

"Hey sleepy dad. Got a back pain?" she mumbled as she sat on the couch opposite the two and got comfortable.

Clarisse blinked a lot of times before she tried to sit up, groaning in process.

Victoria watched both adults have their own way to stretch and gain consciousness after their, probably, most comfortable and uncomfortable sleep in weeks, if not months.

 _They look ridiculous_ , Victoria thought as her eyes landed on Clarisse's finger.

There's a plain silver band around her ring finger.

One ring that she hadn't seen yesterday.

She turned to her father's fingers and saw an exact same band around his ring finger.

Victoria sighed in relief as she held her head back and closed her eyes, _Finally.._

Joseph saw his daughter and smiled. Wanting to thank her for what she did. _And scold her for doing those things behind my back._

Victoria felt her father's gaze and mumbled, "I know I have to apologize to you because I partly lied last night, but you can't make me because I know that what I did was the right thing, dad."

"Well you could have not done that, considering that you know less things about me and Clarisse," Joseph sighed, "But thank you.."

Victoria looked at him and smiled, "I may know less but I know one thing and that's the two of you are in love."

Clarisse chuckled, "You know what Vicky, you kind of reminded me of Mia."

Victoria smiled at the former monarch as she looked at their rings, "I just now realized that aside from me reminding the former queen about their current queen, my father is a great deal minimalist."

Clarisse looked at her fingers and to Joseph, "I don't even know that he already have rings."

"Uh- It's a family heirloom," Joseph said as he looked at his ring, "It always stays at the other finger. Now I managed to transfer it."

Victoria smiled as she saw the two still snuggled to each other and thought about her and Hugo.

_"I'll be back in six weeks," he said as he gave her another kiss, "And I'm not gonna leave your side again…"_

_One more week,_ she thought.

"Victoria?" her father called as she looked at him. Straightening herself on the couch.

"Yes dad?"

Joseph looked at Victoria then at Clarisse and back at her, "Even if I already have clues. I need to know how you know Isla."

Victoria raised her eyebrow as she shrugged? "Your house has thin walls."

"Aside from that." Joseph said, "Because I feel like there's something more. And I know my instincts Victoria-"

"Dad I don't want to talk about it." his daughter said as she ran a hand across her hair, "It'll darken the mood."

"I don't think anything can darken my mood."Joseph smiled as he thought about Clarisse.

Victoria was about to answer when her phone ring.

**Carmen.**

"Hello? Is Carlo alright?" asked Victoria.

Her best friend's voice spoke with an unmistakable nervousness, "He's fine. Tell me. If I saw something that might destroy you, would you want me to tell you or nah?"

Victoria looked at her father and breathed, "No."

"What if it's about Hugo?"

Victoria swallowed as she put her phone down and placed it on loud speaker, "Go on.."

She heard Carmen sighed as she spoke, "I saw Hugo in the hospital minutes ago and Carlo swore that the son of a bitch is making out with the nurse who's supposed to take care of him."

"Are you sure that's him?" Victoria asked as she tried to blink away tears that started to form around her eyes, "He's still on his seven-week trip to Italy."

"He greeted me when I got in to the nurse's office. I'm sure nobody calls me Men except for him." Carmen said as Victoria clenched her fist.

"And how about the 'making-out with the nurse part? Please tell me you're joking Carmen Rebecca Mary R. Rods because if you are, I swear to all the gods I know, I'm on loud speaker while my papá and my futura madrasta are 2 feet away from me." Victoria said as she looked at the clock.

When she got no response, Victoria closed her eyes and asked, "Did he left?"

Still no response.

Victoria opened her eyes and answered on a bored tone, "If you ever saw him around, tell him that I want some souvenirs from Italy. And if you saw the nurse, tell her that being a third-party sucks."

"Victoria I'm-"

"Also, make sure that Carlo will be fine within the next two days. Three days from now I might pull some strings so that he'll get a new nurse." Victoria said as she took the phone and continued, "We can't that maliciously rude old hag taking care of him for the next thirteen days."

And with that she hung up the call and threw her phone inside her bag.

Joseph and Clarisse looked at her with a mixture of their own confusion, sadness, frustration and slight anger as Victoria looked at their faces.

Joseph was about to open his mouth when Victoria spoke, "Tomorrow dad… I'll tell you."

* * *

"It's a pleasure working with you Ms. Morales." Arthur Mabrey smiled as he put his shoes on, "I'm very sure His Majesty, King Rupert, may he rest in peace, will be delighted that his plans continue to work even if he's six feet below the ground."

Isla smirked as she tied her hair, "You may stop calling me 'Ms. Morales', my dear Viscount. We both know it's Mrs. Gonzales."

Mabrey chuckled, shaking his head as he kissed the slut's lips, "Who would have thought that a married woman like you is such a perky troia.. I suppose your husband have no idea?"

Isla chuckled as they continued kissing, "Well dear Viscount. Let's just say it's my secret job."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a comment or anything. I'll appreciate any reactions believe me... Thank you!!!** _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Okay… I just want both of you to know that there's a big probability that I curse a lot as I speak." Victoria warned as she sat on the couch facing both Clarisse and Joseph as they sip their tea.

It's been approximately 18 hours since Victoria got the call from Carmen and after making a promise to her dad that she'll spill all the tea yesterday, here they are.

Victoria sighed as she began talking, "The one who called me yesterday is my friend Carmen. She's my best friend and my boy best friend's, Carlo's, girlfriend. We both know each other since we attended school so basically we three trust each other. Hugo, that son-of a bitch, is my boyfriend and I suppose will be my future ex-boyfriend. We're dating for ten months now and I still can't believe what I heard last night."

"Victoria you're only fifteen. How on earth did you get yourself a boyfriend?" Joseph asked,

"Good question dad," Victoria said as she took a sip of her tea, "I have no clear nor concrete idea. Anyways, here's the roller coaster of my story. Three reasons why I know and dislike a woman named Isla. One, I already saw her, The first time I did, it's in a very compromising position with our school's soccer coach, the second's with the English teacher. How I get to bust them? I just accidentally did. Did they know that I know their bloody affairs? No."

Both adults looked at each other as she continued, "Second, she's lying to you and I don't trust her. You sympathized with her dad. Why? Because she said she experienced an incestuous marriage, multiple miscarriages and broken love life plus divorce? As far as I'm concerned, her husband divorced her because he found her cheating. How did I know? Mamá used to work with her in a coffee shop and they're kinda buddies. Also, mamá tried to have a relationship with the dentist who fixed my first decaying tooth and they should have ended together if not for that bitch. I'm just a four-year-old kid then but I remember that dentist and my mom arguing in the kitchen with something along the lines of _'getting my coworker pregnant while you're drunk.'_ Now where's the dentist? He married that bitch. So Isla Morales is not just Ms. Isla Morales. Her name on my shoolmate's paper is Mrs. Isla Gonzales."

Victoria breathed hard as she took a sip on her tea. She looked at Clarisse and her father as asked, "Should I continue? Both of you looked so stressed."

Joseph raised his eyebrow and took a sharp breath, "There's a lot of things said but go on.."

Clarisse looked at Joseph and Victoria as the teenager nodded.

"Okay.. the third reason is because I just know her and I dislike her. I heard a lot of things about her from my future ex-boyfriend, they're kind of relatives." Victoria sighed as she looked at her parents, "My future ex's full name is Hugo Martino Gonzales and that bitch's husband is his uncle. And her step-daughter's a bitter very ambitious Isabelle Gonzales, a maldita who got my dream roles Brigitta Von Trapp and Eliza Doolittle on our school's productions of The Sound of Music and My Fair Lady. And I guess she always said that her attitudes directly reflects to her step-mother."

Joseph looked at Victoria as he breathed heavily, "So you mean to tell me that you've seen a married woman with two of your professors and haven't done a single act about it?"

Victoria scoffed, "And let people label me as a brand new gossip girl? Not a chance. Besides, it's the reason I opted for volleyball and language classes because I can't bear to be on a same room as those three, let alone her. So in a way, I do did something."

"Well that's for your own sake. Victoria-"

"Dad, it is not my position to reveal all their sweaty, fishy, sinful and juicy acts. I have no right unless I said so." Victoria said in still a calm tone.

Clarisse looked at Victoria with a new found respect as she thought, _She clearly dislikes Isla but she also got a guts to keep those secrets._

Then she realized something, "How old are you exactly when you saw her- you know."

"I'm- well- thirteen then." Victoria said as she took a sip on her almost done tea.

Joseph looked at his daughter with shock, _And she managed to speak of it so casually…_

As if reading his mind, Victoria sighed, "At the age of eight, mom gave me the 'talk', as how most people say it, because I found her with her boyfriend, or fling."

"But that doesn't mean that you should always talk about it like so-"

"Dad…" Victoria sighed again as she whispered in her low voice, "Do I have to tremble while talking so that you can tell that I'm incredibly shaken and uncomfortable with this topic? I just realized that my boyfriend's cheating and lying to me about nineteen hours ago and I have no idea how to deal with cheating bastards except for slapping them on the face and wiping the bitch's face on a damn floor while shouting curse words in at least 3 languages."

As if on cue, Joseph's phone rang as he sighed and answered the call, not breaking any eye contact with Victoria who's starting to show some emotions.

"Hello? Who's this? What do you mean? New what? What are you-"

The phone beeped as Joseph now have a very confused look on his face.

"Who's that, darling?" Clarisse asked as Victoria also waited for his answer.

Joseph looked at his phone then to Victoria, "Did you gave my number to anyone?"

* * *

"I asked him if he also told Vicky. I'm sure she'll have the right to know. It's about her father anyway," Carmen said as she sat beside her boyfriend.

Carlo wrote on his paper as he whistled.

**Did he tell her? What's it about?**

Carmen ran a hand across her hair as she shrugged, "He didn't told me. And I'm sure it's a code. He only said: _The mother of a bookworm with a cockney accent is collaborating with a conceited power-hungry bastard. Beware of the papers for any day they might publish something about your new friend. For, Vicky._ "

Carlo whistled as he wrote on the paper:

**Call Vicky.**

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy!** _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Sixteen**

Victoria looked at her papá and shook her head, "No. I haven't. I don't even memorized your number."

Joseph was about to ask again when this time Victoria's cell rang.

Victoria set her empty cup down as she took her phone.

**Carmen**

"Carmen Rebecca Mary R. Rods, please give me some good news." Victoria sighed as she looked at her dad and Clarisse as the young lady on the other line spoke:

"I'm afraid it's no good news but I have to ask you if someone with an unknown name and number called you?" Carmen asked,

Victoria looked at her father and mumbled, "None, I'm afraid. But someone called my papá just seconds ago, he looked so utterly confused and I don't like it. So why you sounded so nervous or something?"

Carmen sighed, "I'm just worried. Anyways, someone called me and told me these things…"

* * *

Julius stared at his phone as he think whether he should send these pictures to her or he better don't.

 _If I do… she'll know what her boyfriend's been doing for the past six weeks,_ he thought as he shook his head, _but it'll hurt her for sure.._

He looked at his phone again and read the message:

**I have no reasons to tell her. You should. Since you're smitten.**

Then he looked at himself as he asked, "Does it really look so obvious?"

* * *

"Okay… Send Carlo my love.. Take care." Victoria said as she hung up he phone.

She turned to her father and spoke, "I have no idea who called you dad but can you please tell me what did whoever-he-is said?"

Joseph sighed as he placed his phone and mug on the coffee table, "Beware of the papers for any day they might publish something about your new friend. For, Vicky."

Victoria sighed heavily as she mumbled, "Whoever that shit is.. he's lucky I'm not on good terms with Julius.."

"Who's Julius?" asked Joseph as he looked at his daughter.

"He's a very interesting fella. He's good at electronics and… we're kind of old friends." Victoria mumbled as she sighed, "He can help me trace that son of a bitch if I ask him but that's too much after what I've.."

She traced off as she doesn't clearly want to say the next words.

… _.done to him,_ she thought as she shake the thought away and asked her father if there's anything more to discuss.

Joseph shook his head as he said, "I guess it'll take a lot of time to digest everything you've said to me."

Victoria nodded in agreement as she turned to Clarisse, "You're incredibly quiet, señora. Is there something wrong?"

Clarisse shook her head, "Nothing it's just.. I don't know how you looked so calm and casual after everything you've said. I mean, most teenagers react so badly at these situations and yet you- I don't know… seemed to be like it always happens."

The teenager chuckled lightly as she mumbled, "Ignorance can be gift as long as it doesn't enter your way of thinking."

* * *

Arthur Mabrey smiled as he raised his glass to the troia sitting beside him, "To the upcoming news! May it affect the current and former crown so badly and to the bodyguard and his bastard, may they be affected too."

Isla scoffed as she mumbled, "To Joe and his affairs."

They both chuckled as hey drink their beverages. Already celebrating to their predictions of victory.

"You know.. we have one problem though." Isla said as she put her glass down, "I met Joseph's daughter and she seemed to be smart."

Mabrey laughed as he said, "How can a fifteen year-old daughter of a bodyguard outsmart me?"

Isla raised her eyebrows to what he said as she thought, _I thought all of these plans are arranged by King Rupert?_

* * *

_**A/N: the smallest chapter I've ever written in this story so far.. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment!** _


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Seventeen**

Joseph, Clarisse and Victoria sat on the breakfast table, having their own meal while having small frequent chats.

Just like a normal morning.

Well not totally normal.

Second after Victoria finished doing the dishes, someone knocked on the door.

"¡Lo conseguiré!" Victoria said as she rushed to the door.

Joseph and Clarisse followed behind her back.

When Victoria opened the door, she gasped a bit to see who's in front of her.

"Julius…" she whispered.

* * *

"Maybe my father and his fiancé will be much more comfortable if they know you two." Victoria said as she placed the cups of tea and mugs of coffee to the coffee table.

Julius nodded as he started, "I'm Julius Moulin, sir.. your majesty. I've been a very great friend-"

"-old friend,"Victoria interrupted as she eyed the boy sitting next to him.

Hugo just nodded as he offered a hand to shake saying,"And I'm Hugo Gonzales, Your Highness, sir… Vicky's boyfriend."

When Clarisse was about to accept his hand, because all what Joseph do is glare, Victoria brushed the hand off and sat next to her future step-mother.

"I am very surprised to see you here, _baby_. I thought you were at Italy until the end of this week." she smiled, half-spatting the word 'baby'.

"Victoria," Julius warned as Victoria turned to him.

"I know it's too early for me to open my bloody mouth but I also think that it's too early for you to bring a bastard inside my father's house. Not to mention, what do you know?" she snapped.

Clarisse held Victoria's arm as she mumbled, "Calm down."

Joseph still glared at the two boys as he finally asked, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

 _Very diplomatic dad,_ Victoria thought as she reminded herself that more than half of his life was spent inside a royal palace.

Julius, completely ignoring Victoria's question, looked at Hugo and said, "Why don't you tell what you know?"

"I don't answer to your commands." Hugo spat.

"Then you would answer to mine," Victoria glared, "What is this something that you know, _baby_?"

Hugo looked at Victoria and pleaded, "Please don't make me do this, my love. I mean-"

"Julius," Victoria spoke, "Please be a darling and spoil some things for me."

Julius shook his head, "It is not my place to speak."

"Then get the hell out of here." Victoria snapped as she stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Julius looked at both adults and sighed, "He heard his aunt talking to a man named Arthur Mabrey."

Clarisse stiffened at the mention of the Viscount who tried to steal Mia's crown and looked at Joseph with worry at the mention of Isla.

Joseph looked at Hugo with curiosity as he asked, "Why Mabrey's talking to your aunt?"

* * *

_"They're talking about going on with the later King's plans. Then Isla started saying awful things-"_

_Like there's any non-awful thing that left that bitch's mouth,_ Victoria thought as she sat beside the door and listened to her father asked:

_"Such as?"_

_"W-well…" her future ex stuttered, "That Victoria's a result of a royal affair between you and her majesty before the king died, you two got married secretly and that you, sir, got an affair with Isla while her majesty doesn't care… She said a lot more things that I didn't hear but I'm deeply curious if they're true."_

_"They are not. Now why are you telling us this?" Joseph asked._

_Hugo pointed Julius, "Because he said so."_

Victoria snapped as she took a peak and saw his fingers pointed at Julius, _Why would he-_

_"And why do you want us to know, ?" papá said._

_Julius straighten up and look at the door._

_Did he know?_ Victoria suddenly mused as Julius said something that she can't quite hear.

* * *

"Because I care for Victoria, sir." Julius whispered as he continued, "I'm sure it'll upset her if the gossips fill in the rest of her summer. Let alone the first one she will have with you."

Joseph look at the young man and nod, _He knows something…_

Hugo snickered beside him as he mumbled to Julius, "Too bad she's taken man."

Julius and Joseph just glared at him while Clarisse just sat there thinking.

 _Why does Mabrey know about Victoria? Why is he talking with Isla? What the heck is happening?_ she thought then took a long sigh, _Where did the last one come from?_

"So," Julius sighed as he stood up, grabbing Hugo, "We shall take our leave."

Joseph stood up as well and thanked Julius, while still glaring at Hugo as the two young men made their way on the door.

But before they could even got there, Victoria opened it and stopped them with her raised eyebrow.

"Tell me, Martin… What on earth is a Genovia Viscount doing in your house?"

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you still enjoy and please leave anything!** _


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I already told your father, I don't kno-"

"Oh really?" Victoria asked as she took her phone and placed it near her ear, "He said he knows nothing. Oh for sure… I am only asking because I'm terribly curious. I mean he's supposed to be in italy you know? Oh okie… Don't worry, my lips are sealed. We make a deal, I do the deal."

She hung up the phone and looked at Hugo, "We need to talk, _baby_."

She turned to Julius, "And you wait in your car."

Julius glared at Hugo before he made his exit.

Joseph and Clarisse stood up as they also made their leave, "We'll let you have the room for a moment." Joseph whispered as he closed the door.

Victoria smiled at bit to him before she turned to Hugo and raised her eyebrows.

"Baby, just let me explai-"

"I think it would be better if we sit back on the couch," Victoria said as she made her way to the couches.

Hugo just nodded as he followed her and attempted to sit beside her but she looked at him with a look that made his spine shiver so he sat at the opposite couch.

Victoria tried to imitate the way Clarisse sit and asked him, "Why are you here?"

Hugo sighed and started to talk, "You see, I told you that I'm going to travel to Italy for seven weeks but unfortunately the trip was cut to six weeks."

Victoria made an 'o' shape as she just nod while chewing her gums as she asked, "Well then, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well of course, I want to surprise you," smiled Hugo as he stood up and sat beside Victoria, "I am very sorry for not telling you, babe."

Victoria just smiled as she told him, "Oh don't apologize, babe. Now tell me, How's Italy?"

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she sat beside Joseph next to the door, "Now I know where Victoria got her habits."

Joseph looked at Clarisse and groaned, "I have no idea what are you talking about, darling. And I have no idea what is Victoria doing either."

"She's surely not a type to be the one to give an ultimatum. I think she handles herself much more better than I did." Clarisse said as she listened to what was said.

_"And how much does going inside the Parthenon cost you?" Victoria asked._

_Hugo's voice was heard as he said, "Oh maybe around 20 pounds."_

"She's cat fishing." Clarisse chuckled.

Joseph looked amused as he said, "He's lying."

"She's good at this," she said as she listened Victoria go with his lie smoothly, "She knows what she's doing."

"Well I do hope she really do." Joseph mumbled as he heard the two approach the door, "They're coming out, act normal."

Clarisse chuckled as she acted about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Oooh. Hello mom. Need anything?" Victoria asked, as Hugo tried to slip his hand around her waist but she slapped it away.

Clarisse got a little shocked when Victoria called her 'mom' but regained her composure as she said, "Well, I'm a little curious of what's happening since it's so silent."

Victoria chuckled as she looked at Hugo and said, "Nothing really happened- I mean- not much to me."

Hugo smiled at her as he tried to speak but Victoria stooped him.

"As a matter of fact, Martin will be leaving." she said in a serious tone as she faced him, "We're done so get the hell out of here."

The smile on Hugo's face fell as he asked, "Wh-what?"

"You don't need 20 pounds to get inside the Parthenon." Victoria stated as she continued, "And euro is the money system im Italy."

"Ho-how would you kno-"

"That's why we go to school, you idiot. Now be satisfied with the damn nurse and leave me alone." Victoria said as she past her father and went straight to her room.

"Vicky- Victoria!" Hugo called as Joseph stopped him.

"You heard what Victoria said." Joseph growled as he pointed to the front door, "Your exit is that way."

Hugo just looked at Victoria's father as he made his way there, but stopped again by Joseph.

"If you ever approached my daughter, then you'll have a problem." he growled.

Hugo swallowed his pride as he ran towards the door. Straight to Julius' car.

"I thought you wouldn't tell her?" he groaned to Julius as he punched him on the face.

* * *

"Dad?" Victoria asked as she entered the main room, seeing just her stepmother on the phone.

"-oh hold on a minute, dear." Clarisse said as she turned to Victoria, "Yes, Vicky?"

"Where's dad?" asked Victoria as she took a bag of chips from the fridge and the pack of coconut water.

"He said he went to a friend," Clarisse said as she heard Mia said something, "Oh what is it Mia? It's Vicky- Victoria, Joseph's daughter. Oh I see- Good luck dear. Yes, tell Charlotte we're going back after a week. Okay.. Ba-bye, I love you."

Victoria smiled at Clarisse as her mother let a 'phew'.

"I sometimes still can't believe that my father's marrying a former queen." the teenager said as she pour the liquid to her glass, "Want some?"

Clarisse nodded as she spoke, "Well sometimes I can't also believe that his daughter approved of me. Not to mention, helped us through it."

Victoria chuckled as she gave Clarisse a mug of coconut water.

"Was that Queen Amelia?" asked the teenager as she opened the chips and offered some to Clarisse.

Clarisse politely declined as she nodded while sipping her tea, "She asks how things are going here. You see, she's incredibly excited to meet you."

Victoria smiled as she swallowed her chip and said, "Likewise… Tell me- uh- Mom… what will happen once you and dad get married?"

Clarisse looked at Victoria, slightly shocked when she called her mom but she regained a little as she said, "Well he becomes my prince consort and you'll be addressed as 'lady' by the people in the palace. Then your father and I have been talking about living in Genovia, or traveling but we have to ask you first if you want to continue your education here or there. You'll have one more year right?"

Victoria nodded as she thought for a bit, "Well, I'm thinking of continuing the secondary education here. Then I'll guess I'll take college at Genovia. They say that National Genovian University offers a decent course for both psychology and education so I'll give it a go."

"You'll take double degree?" asked Clarisse.

The teenager nodded as she took a sip on her coconut water, "Oh well why not? Is there something wrong?"

Her future step-mother shook her head as she also took a sip on hers, "Nothing. It's just that it's very rare for teenagers nowadays to have a plan."

Victoria smiled as she raised her glass and spoke, "Good luck to me then."

Clarisse, unsure of what to do, raised her glass as well.

Victoria shook her head while chuckling as she just clink their glasses and they continue talking.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you very much for reading! I hoped you enjoy and please leave a comment!** _


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Nineteen**

Arthur Mabrey is livid.

This morning is supposed to be one of his happiest days of his life.

 _Why on earth did they not publish it?_ he thought as he flipped through pages again and again.

He groaned when he found none and threw the paper as he took his phone.

 _This is not supposed to happen,_ he thought as he called Isla.

However, she did not answer as he groaned, irritated.

He was about to throw his phone when it rang and he immediately answer without looking who's the caller.

"WHY THE HELL DID THEY NOT PUBLISHED THE STORY?" he shouted.

But instead of a woman's voice, he heard a manly laugh as he looked at the phone, seeing that it's an unknown number.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It is completely unnecessary. Now, mister, I have to warn you. One more attempt to spit dirt in my family's image and I have to remind you that my father has diplomatic immunity in 46 countries, including Puerto Rico." the man said.

Mabrey stiffened as he remembered those words.

 _That bodyguard…_ he thought.

"And furthermore, I can simply make everything look like an accident if you dare to secretly enter and jeopardize our lives."

Mabrey was about to speak when the other person hung up. He words ringing inside his head.

_"-diplomatic immunity in 46 countries-"_

_"-make everything look like an accident-"_

_Is that a threat?_ he thought as he threw the phone away.

* * *

"Where's Victoria?" asked Joseph as he sat beside his fiance on the dining room.

Clarisse hand him a paper while chewing her pancakes as Joseph kissed her cheeks and read the paper.

_Dad and Mom,_

_Good morning! I just have to visit someone real quick this morning. Don't worry I'll be back before lunch. I made pancakes and they're on the heater. There's also waffles and eggs. PLEASE don't touch the ones with chocolate, they're mine. Oh and Mom, there are strawberries on the fridge, just in case you want some for your pancake or waffle. There are also some chocolate syrup, maple syrup, honey and whipped cream. I took a trip to a convenient store last night so I thought of buying some. Don't worry, the money's from my savings._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Vicky_

_PS: I think going back to Genovia will be exciting._

Joseph looked at Clarisse as he finished reading, "Did you see her before she left."

"Well- no. I haven't. She left a note on the heater, one that I'm very grateful because I have no idea how to use such thing." she mumbled as she took another bite on her pancake, "And she's incredibly cook."

Joseph smiled as he accept her offer of pancakes and took a bite from her fork.

He chewed and swallowed carefully and nodded as suddenly Clarisse leaned forward gave him a kiss on the lips.

While the kiss did not last that long, Joseph leaned in again. This time, putting more pressure and passion as he asked for entrance.

Clarisse put her fork down the table and placed her arms around his neck. She let his tongue glide inside of her as she let a deep moan. She tried competing for dominance but Joseph's hands found her waist and his fingers making lazy circles while gripping at the same time.

Joseph groaned every time he heard Clarisse moan as he can't help but pull back, kissing her jaw and neck till he found a sweet spot where the neck meets the shoulders.

Their lips met again on a passionate long kiss that by the time they pull back to catch their breaths, Clarisse found herself straddling Joseph's lap.

She blushed heavily as she realized how things must have been seen if Victoria suddenly came back from her visit. She placed her hand on Joseph's chest as she still have the other arm around his neck.

"I've never been kissed like that before," she admitted as Joseph placed his hands on her cheeks, the other one remained on her waist as he spoke:

"I can't wait for us to be wed, my darling." he mumbled as they're foreheads stick together.

Clarisse closed her eyes as their lips met again after she mumbled back, "Me too."

* * *

Julius never have no idea why did he helped Victoria last night. But what confuses him the most is why did he helped her again this morning.

He looked to the ceiling as he recalled what happened.

_It's 7 a.m in the morning and he woke up at the sound of his phone ringing._

_He groaned as he answered it, "Hello?"_

_"Dark Choco or Mocha?" asked the person on the other line._

_"What?" he ask confused. He looked to his phone and see who's the caller._

**Victoria**

_"What flavor of doughnut ?" she asked, "Oh and do you want coffee?"_

_"Victoria what are you-"_

_"Just pick. There's a line you know?"_

_He sighed as he said, "Mocha. And black coffee, moderate heat."_

_"Okay. Expect me after five minutes," she said as she hung up._

_True to her words, after five minutes, someone knocked on his door._

_Julius got up again and opened the door, not bothering to put a shirt on._

_Victoria stared at him for moment, cheeks reddening as she finally looked at the side and cursed, "Joder.."_

_Julius saw her reaction a got his cheeks redden as well._

_He took a t-shirt out of nowhere and put it on as quickly as he can._

_"You can now look.." he mumble as Victoria shyly looked at him and smiled, cheeks still red._

_She lifted a box of doughnut and two coffee cups as she got inside his house._

_"A cosa devo il piacere?" he asked while closing the door._

_"Ho bisogno che tu..." she said as he spun quickly, looking at her._

_'She needs me to?' he thought as his cheeks suddenly turned red._

_Victoria looked at him as she spoke again, "... mi aiuti."_

_Julius don't know if he's hallucinating but he can't help but found her… alluring… while talking in his mother tongue._

_He smiled as he spoke, "With what?"_

_"Why suddenly go back to English?" Victoria asked as she took a bite on her chocolate doughnut ._

_'Because you look so damn sexy and it's 7 in the morning' he thought as he mumbled something about just waking up or something._

_He sat beside her and took his mocha doughnut and coffee, "So what help do you want me to give?"_

_She took out a piece of paper and handed it to him as she swallowed her coffee, "Call that number and say those things."_

_"And why on earth am I suppose to say this? Victoria, this looked like a threat. If the person-"_

_"-that's the reason why I asked you. Somehow you can make your phone number untraceable. And for your information, it's a warning, not a threat." Victoria said as she took another bite._

_Julius did what she said and placed his phone on the desk._

_"He seems livid." he said as he finished his first doughnut._

_Victoria looked at him closely and saw a bruise in his right cheek._

_"Is that a bruise?"_

_She tried to look a little closer and turned his head. Their eyes meeting each other as their faces are only inches apart._

He groaned as he remembered what happened next.

 _What a way to start my day…_ he mused.

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoy and please leave a comment!** _


	20. Chapter Twenty

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Twenty**

Clarisse moaned as Joseph kissed her neck. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She's trapped between the cod kitchen wall and his warm body as he continue to kissing and suckling the small part near her ear that drives her insane.

They just finished eating and doing the dishes when they found themselves around each other's arms again.

"I have no idea what's happening to me," Joseph whispered as he massage a small portion of her waist and abdomen just below her breast as Clarisse groaned to his hot breath and small ministration.

Clarisse whispered, "Me too." As she smiled when Joseph's lips found hers again.

It's only 10 am in the morning and she had no idea where all the boldness and intimate stuff came from. She's usually a shy one when it comes to these things. Their secret kisses during the period of her reign proves that and what she's doing and making opposes those facts.

The two were very blissful and clouded by their little corner that no one saw a teary eyed teenager enter, stop and exit the room.

* * *

Victoria sobbed as she entered her bedroom. She have no idea why but there's one thing she knows.

 _That shouldn't have happened,_ she cried as she sank on her bed, _I shouldn't have done that…_

Seeing her parents making out didn't help either as it only reminded her of what happened hours ago.

_She stare into his eyes. His dark brown eyes._

_Somehow, their closeness reminded her of their encounter just minutes ago when he opened the damn door._

_'Shirtless' she mused as she suddenly reddened to the thought of his body._

_For unknown reason, she leaned forward, her lips meeting his as she closed her eyes._

_Sensing him unmoving. She pull away and looked to him with shock and confusion._

_When he only stare at her, she have one thought on her mind._

_'He doesn't like me…'_

_She stood up and took her bag and decided to leave while muttering, "I am very sorry. I have to be somewhere…"_

_And with that, she rushed out of his house._

She stare at the ceiling for minutes as she remember her conversation she have with Carlo thirty minutes after that.

_"So how are you so far?" she asked as she saw that he's no longer with a paper and pen._

_Carlo smiled, "Getting better. Still a bit sore but better. Thanks for changing my nurse by the way."_

_Victoria smiled back as she looked around._

_"Can nobody hear us here?"_

_Carlo looked at her with worried expression as he nod, "Did something happened?"_

_"A lot of things happened." she said, "But I'll start at the very beginning."_

_"A very good place to start," Carlo teased as Victoria chuckled with him._

_"Anyways, we both know that I helped my father found his way to his queen and that they're now, together- well not technically because they still have to marry but still- together. So yeah. And we also both know that my Martin is a cheat so I now he's my ex," Victoria sighed as she continued, "Yesterday, early in the morning… Julius went to my father's house with Martin. Can't you believe it?"_

_"The boy you adore went to your father's house with the boy who cheated on you? Now you got my attention." Carlo said as he straightened up._

_Victoria sighed as she continued, "Then of course, Julius sent me away, not directly, and he made Martin say to my parent's some things his aunt have been doing. His aunt is my father's first ex by the way, and she made things more complicated for dad and my new mom. Then when they're about to leave, I talked to Martin, see if he's a liar, which he is, and broke up with him."_

_"And what about -J?" asked her best friend._

_"I called him…" Victoria said, "And I asked him to help me."_

_"Not to be in a relationship with him?"_

_"I don't think he likes me.." she admitted as she looked at Carlo, "And I'm not brave enough."_

_"Not brave enough yet of all of people you know, you asked for his help?" he asked, "You're being ridiculous Victoria Santana Lopez Romero."_

_Am I?_ Victoria asked herself as she just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Joseph and Clarisse pull away when they felt Joseph's phone vibrating.

Joseph took the call and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Oh hello Joe! I paid a visit to the newspaper office this morning," the person on the other line said, "And they told me that they postponed the printing and publicating a story about a royal gossip."

"When would they publish it if they didn't postponed it?" asked Joseph, looking at Clarisse who have a shocked expression on her face.

"Uh… they say it's supposed to be around like fire today but it seems like the writer of the article halted and turned the story down." said the man.

Joseph looked at Clarisse as he finished the call and they both sat on the couch, clearly surprised and delighted.

* * *

Isla looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She remembered the call she got last night that made her do things much faster than she ever imagined.

_"If you don't halt the publication, I'll make sure my dentist will get to know the school's soccer coach and english teacher." the voice said as Isla tried to get herself together._

_"I have no idea what are you talking abou-"_

_"Oh really? I'm pretty sure you do. Your bodyguard already spoke, señora Gonzales. And if you want to remain Señora Gonzales then stop the publication."_

_Isla swallowed her pride as the person on the other line hung up. She dialed the office and told them to stop the printing and the article will not going to be published._

_"Replace it with any story. Just don't publish it."_

_After that call, she called the writer and told him that she can't have the story be published._

_"What do you mean by- hold this up, other line…"_

_The grumpy writer talked to the other person and came back to Isla, "I agree… we shall not publish it."_

She shivered at the memory as she looked at her phone.

**54 missed calls from**

**1 voice message**

She listened to the voice message as Joseph's daughter's voice whispered.

_"Thank you. Now just keep living your life and stay away to the Viscount. If you don't do that, say good bye to your beloved husband and money."_

Isla Gonzales have no idea who Victoria Romero really is. But one thing is certain now.

It's hard to be on the teeenager's bad side.

* * *

_**A/N: I really want to say that I am incredibly bad at writing fluff stuff. Nor the angsty and romantic things but I hope you enjoy anyway! And please leave some comments!** _


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Date: June 15, 2004 (Tuesday)_

_Mood: better than the last time I wrote here_

_Where: on a plane_

_It's been a long time since I wrote here. And of course, a lot of things have happened. I'll start to the ending of the school year, pretty much the same like last year.. only that I kissed Julius that day and it kinda broke off the bond that we have, or sort off. We still see each other, on the cafe and convenient store. But nothing's happening then since we both know that I was with Martino then. Mamá died, shocks me but I recover. Dad appeared, and he took full custody of me. I met his queen and I bang their heads together to get themselves straight so that they'll talk. Martin's aunt is my father's first ex, one that completely shocks me the most *except to mamá's death* and she tried to get him but I clearly disagree so I have to make 'The dad and his queen operation' which includes sparing the awkward explanation to dad and ignore the expression 'the adults are talking'-thing. I found out that the son of a bitch is not really in Italy and he's banging a nurse from the hospital behind my back so I told him to leave my life, which he did and hopefully he'll never come back. BTW Carlo stupidly choke his medicine and now he's getting better but still got to remain hospitalize for one more week. I almost got into a newspaper, thankfully I got that resolved. How? I called the origin of the story *Martin's aunt* and threatened her with an ultimate discovery that I kept for almost two years- was it two or three? Ah nvm. I threatened her and luckily she took me seriously. I asked for Julius' help- yes.. the same guy I kissed at graduation- and told him to call the writer (how I know that? Eavesdrop to dad) and gave him a threat that'll make him stop publicating the story, which he did. And I also made Julius- same guy- call the damn Viscount *got his number via public information* and gave him a tiny warning. And BTW again… I kissed Julius again that morning and I can see that he clearly dislikes me, pr he doesn't like me in 'that' way and I have to admit that it hurts. I have no idea why it hurts more than the fact that my second boyfriend cheated and lied to me, but it really does hurt more than any relationship problem that I have. I admit, I like him very much. He helped me pass Italian classes and he helps me a lot even in my most mischievous plans, mischievous enough to put me to jail, amd not tell a soul about those things. He's ffffff-ing hot- I mean- I saw him shirtless and for the first time I curse myself for not planning house visits. But other than that- he's kind and decent unlike other boys our age. He's matured and knows how to take care of a baby and live alone. After that kiss, I realized that I made my biggest mistake. Tiá Theia always tells me that if I can't have the boy, I can maintain a healthy and seriously friendly relationship with him and I can't have that with someone who gave me another chance to have that only to destroy that chance with a lip to lip contact. Anyways, after that I walked in to Mom and Dad making out and I successfully get myself out of it *unheard* while having tears on my eyes like crazy. Does it hurt like this when you're crazy over someone and you ruin the only chance you get to be close to him? Does it really hurt like this? It's been a week since those things happened and now I'm riding on a private plane… PRIVATE PLANE! Dude I know I shouldn't make a fuss because it's already expected when my dad and a dowager queen got engaged but once I got inside I can't ffffff-ing believe that we're on a plane. I mean, I got my own room inside of it, there's a library, bathrooms, dining room and even a gym. No wonder why dad loves his job, apart from being near the woman he loves and loves him back, he got himself into trips on a luxury plane. Mom said that Queen Amelia's super excited to meet me and so am I, apart from the fact that a royal is excited to meet me… I'll get to know of the woman who calls mom everyday and got a liberty to call my dad 'Grandpa Joe'. Mom told me that in Genovia, almost all the people call dad, Joe. Maybe because Joseph is too long for them but it doesn't make sense that a two syllable name became so long. I wonder if I'll be called Vicky there… just hope that no one will call me Vic or Ria. We're landing now.. gotta go._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_V.S.L. romero_

* * *

Queen Amelia and Charlotte sat near the doorway as they waited for the royal limo to come back with the Dowager Queen, Joe and Joseph's daughter Victoria, or as how the former monarch calls her, Vicky.

"The limo's at the gates. I repeat, limo's at the gates." Charlotte heard from her earpiece as she said the words to an excited young queen.

Mia stood up as she got out and saw Joe helping her grandma out of the car while a teenager got out the other side.

Both Charlotte and Mia gasped a bit to the sight of the girl as her curls slightly remind Mia of her own when she was the girl's age.

 _Only that she have it neat compared to mine…_ Mia mused as she automatically saw the girl's features that mirrors Joe's, _The eyes, nose… uh maybe the height too?_

Clarisse and Joseph walk to the stairs as the guard announce them.

"Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse Renaldi and Sir Joseph."

As Victoria followed behind them the guard added, "With Lady Victoria."

Victoria shivered a bit to the title given to her as she just smile awkwardly around the people, _I'm gonna get used to this someday…_

"Hello grandma!" Mia smiled as she partly ran and gave Clarisse a big hug, one that which Clarisse smiled and accepts wholeheartedly.

"Welcome back, your majesty, Joe." Charlotte smiled as Mia turned to Joe.

Unexpectedly, Mia hugged Joe as she whispered something in his ear.

Joe smiled and apologized before patting Mia's back.

Victoria felt a little left out as she look around the scenery. So green and aesthetically pleasing.

She looked back when she heard her name got called and saw the young queen standing in front of her.

 _Am I supposed to curtsy?_ she thought herself as she bow down a little bit.

Mia stopped her immediately as she hug the teenager.

"Don't curtsy, Vicky.. wait- I'm allowed to call you Vicky, right?" she asked.

Victoria nodded, "Victoria's fine but Vicky's better, your majesty."

"Just call me, Mia.. God! I can't believe that you are practically my aunt." Mia said as she looked at the teenager.

Victoria smiled as she joked, "Well I can't believe either. But please don't call me Aunt."

The queen laughed as they got themselves on a conversation.

Joseph smiled seeing his daughter and Mia form a bond while walking. He have his hands around Clarisse's waist as he turned to Charlotte and apologized.

* * *

_Still 061504_

_Mood: much better since I wrote hours ago_

_Where: private suite at the palace_

_It's fantastic here. I can't believe dad lived here for most half of his life. I met Mia and also Charlotte, who are both very curious about me since I'm my the daughter of Joseph Romero, and I also met Scott, or Shades *the new head of security after dad*, Lionel *a cute bodyguard who obviously annoys my dad*, some maids *I only remember Brigitte and Brigitta *twins, Olivia *mom's maid, Martha *a tall blonde one and Pamela *the one who's incharge of me (though I don't need one). I also met Captain Kip Kelly since he's voice is recognizable and he told me where to find the library once. I kept being so lost, the castle is huge and I got a room for myself. Not that it's my first time having an own room but this one's bigger than the one in dad's house. I even got to have a bathroom inside, a balcony and my own wardrobe. There are dresses there already, some hats and some shoes and when I asked if they were mine, Mia told me that they're all mine. Can't you imagine the generosity? Of course I'm thankful, I can't be a hypocrite by saying that I can't have those. I just hope that they won't be too much. Oh and I also met Lord Nicholas, who insisted me on calling him Nick. He's Mia's boyfriend, or sort of.. idk actually but they seemed to be so I guess they are. Charlotte told me that the Prime Minister and his wife will be having a dinner at the palace and Mia told me that I should meet them too. I have no idea why amd I overheard mom and dad talking about announcing their engagement and getting married as fast as they could and I guess I couldn't blame them. Anyways, gotta go. I have to tell Pamela that she doesn't necessarily have to help me with everything since I know how to dress and make myself look so pleasant enough for a dinner._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_V.S.L. romero_

* * *

"Joseph can you zip me up?" Clarisse asked as she stood in front of Joseph.

Joseph zip the dress as Clarisse turned, tying his tie.

"Do you think the Parliament would agree to me, my darling?" he asked.

Clarisse stared into his eyes and smiled, "I don't care if they don't. I'm still gonna marry you and no one's stopping me from doing so."

Joseph smiled as he leaned forward capturing her lips.

Clarisse was about to respond on his kiss when someone knocked on the door, making them part away.

Victoria took a peek as she saw that she must have interrupted something, _I have interrupted something…_

Joseph cleared his throat as he saw Victoria on the doorway.

"Hey dad," she smiled as she got inside and spun dramatically as if saying 'How do I look?'

Clarisse and Joseph look at her as she spun around the dark green, knee-length sleeveless shirring dress. Her blonde curly hair done on her own style of messy ponytail. She wore no makeup but Joseph took a look on her eyes while asking if she applied some eyeliner.

"No," the teenager said touching the lid of her eyes.

Clarisse looked at her and smiled, "You look lovely, Vicky. Uh- here wear this."

She handed Vicky a black pearl earrings that Victoria accepted with a smile as she looked at the mirror and put on the earrings while giving her compliments to her parents.

Charlotte knocked on the door and informed them that the Prime Minister and his wife are already there and so as, surprisingly, the Von Trokens.

"What on earth are they doing here?" asked Joseph as he and Clarisse with Victoria tailing behind followed Charlotte to the dining room.

Charlotte made a face as she said, "They invited themselves in and Mia can't refuse. Thankfully we managed to sort out. You'll have a three-course meal."

Joseph stopped and looked at Victoria but before he could ask, Victoria spoke:

"Don't worry I know how to use formal cutlery or whatsoever. Who are the Von Trokens?" she asked.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy this and please leave anything to make me feel ur presence...** _


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Shades, Lionel and some other guards stood as they watch the family have dinner with the guests.

Lionel stood at the back of Lady Von Troken, giving him a nice view of his former boss's daughter.

Even if she only got here hours ago, she seemed to be getting used to the things around her. Not to mention, the queen and everyone seemed to took a liking on her.

Lionel looked at her as she eat casually with the cutlery. She sat between Lord Von Troken and her father as she quietly ate her food.

There are casual talks within the table as they eat normally. Prime Minister Montaz talk to Queen Amelia while his wife, Lady Shiela, talk to the Dowager Queen Clarisse about her trip to Spain while Joe listen and sometimes see if his daughter's fine. The Von Trokens remain quiet as they closely observe Victoria like a hawk.

Occasionally, Lady Montaz will ask Victoria about her life in Spain and Victoria will answer politely and truthfully as she smile at the soft-spoken lady.

They were now eating desserts when suddenly, Lord Von Troken turned to Victoria and asked, "Se posso essere curioso, signorina Victoria. Chi è tua madre?"

Everyone on the room looked at the two as Joseph was about to speak when Victoria answered:

"Mia madre è Courtney Lopez, mio signore. È un'organizzatrice di eventi in Spagna."

The lord seemed to be a little shock when Victoria spoke in fluent Italian and so as the other people on the room who don't know that the teenager spoke four languages.

Lionel looked at her with admiration as he stopped himself from laughing because of the shocked face of the Baron. Though he didn't completely understand what was said, he admired the way she spoke the language as if it's her mother tongue.

 _And her accent is even better than the accent of our Italian teacher,_ he thought.

Lady Von Troken regained from the shock and spoke, "Ed eccomi qui a pensare che tuo padre non sia sposato. Tua madre sapeva che sei qui a Genovia?"

Without missing a beat, Victoria turned to the Baroness and answered, "Tecnicamente, mio padre non è sposato. Voglio dire, non ancora. E per rispondere alla tua domanda, Lady Von Troken, se è vero che i morti diventano fantasmi, forse sì, mia madre lo sa."

Lady Montaz smiled at the Dowager Queen as she spoke, "Your daughter's very fluent in Italian, Sir. Joseph. Did you teach her?"

Joseph looked at his daugher with a hint of pride that Lionel have never seen before as his former boss answered.

"Unfortunately, no. She learned it at school along with French."

The subject was being changed however, Lady Von Troken spoke again, "Ghost? Dear, if I understand you correctly. Are you implying that your mother's dead?"

Victoria looked at the Baroness again with a look that show a hint of dislike as she spoke, "You understood me correctly, Lady Von Troken. Now will we please drop the subject about my mother? I am terribly uncomfortable on speaking about her with the people I just met."

The whole table fell silent as they carried on eating with subjects not related to Victoria's biological mother anymore.

After the dessert, Clarisse called everyone's attention as she spoke.

"Just weeks ago, during my trip to Spain. Me and Joseph here have talked to each other," she smiled as she held Joseph's hand above the table, "And we decided that we should get married."

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoy and please leave a comment!** _


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The whole table fell silent and so as the room. The very first person to react is Lady Montaz who congratulated the couple followed by her husband and, of course, Queen Amelia.

The Von Trokens sat in shock as the Prime Minister raised a toast.

"To Her Majesty Queen Clarisse and Sir Joseph. May you two live a happy, loving and long life in each other's company."

Queen Amelia, Victoria, Lady Montaz and two still shocked Von Trokens raised their glasses as Clarisse smiled at Joseph.

Soon, the dinner's done and the guests eventually left with separate moods; happiness for the Montaz couple while shock to the other. Mia and Victoria spent more time talking about random things as they shared a nice cup of tea with Charlotte, who eventually joined them, as Shades, Lionel and another guard named Jimmy guard them.

Clarisse and Joseph retired in their suite as they enveloped into each other's arms. Trying to draft their wedding plans while drinking champagne and enjoying what's to enjoy.

"Victoria handled it very well in front of the Von Trokens, didn't she?" smiled Clarisse as Joseph sighed.

"Yes she did. She always does."

Clarisse looked at Joseph and saw a slight grim expression, "Something wrong, darling?"

Joseph looked at his fiance and shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Oh It's sure something…" Clarisse said as she set her glass down and faced him, "Did something happened between you and Victoria that I don't know?"

Joseph, again, shook his head, "It's nothing. It's just that- Victoria's only fifteen and I just can't- I have no idea how to be a father to her."

"What do you mean you have no idea? Joseph, you are already her father. She accepts you and-"

"It's not that, my darling." Joseph groaned as he also placed his glass beside hers and faced her, "She can handle herself pretty well in any situation- like, remember the Hugo kid and Isla. The way she talked to them. And now the Von Trokens. I slightly feel a bit-"

"-useless when it comes to standing up for her?" Clarisse asked as Joseph just sighed and nodded. She smiled and hugged him as they both leaned down the couch, "I felt the same way with Pierre and Phillippe, especially with Phillippe, when they were in college. And sometimes I feel the same with Mia but kids grow, my darling. And Victoria's turning into a fine one."

"Well she's growing too fast." Joseph mumbled as he hugged Clarisse back.

Clarisse chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulders as their hands play small circles around each other.

"I agree," Clarisse mumbled, "For the past two weeks, she made very big life decisions that can affect her future and here she is casually talking to Mia as if she just walked past things so smoothly."

There's a comforting silence as they just move their fingers and chest when needed.

"I don't think I can do that at the age of fifteen." Joseph admitted as ran his other hand on Clarisse's hair, "She's turning herself into an adult already."

"Oh- I think she's already an adult, Joseph."

"I hope I'm not too late. From what I heard from her aunt, it seems like Courtney raised her on a non-child friendly environment." he sighed as he took his glass and emptied the remaining liquid, "It's a good thing that Victoria managed to find dignity and discipline."

Clarisse hummed as she mirrored Joseph and emptied her glass, "Let's just say she's matured. I want her as my bridesmaid."

* * *

At the next room, both Shades and Lionel guard the door, both unsure what's happening inside since they've been hearing shouts, laughs and some things hitting the wall.

"Charlotte, are you three fine in there?" asked Shades to his earpiece as they heard another stuff hit the wall.

He and Lionel exchanged looks when they heard laughing from their earpiece and Charlotte spoke, "Oooh.. my dearie. Don't worry we are aaaalll fine here."

"Is she drunk, sir?" asked Lionel as Shades brushed him off.

Inside the room, both Mia and Victoria laughed when Charlotte told the story of finding, not one but, two moments of Victoria's parents.

"Actually I think it's three because I may have found them kissing on the balcony last last new year." Charlotte hiccuped as Mia's eyes widen.

"No way…"

Victoria made a face as she remembers her own encounter of her parents kissing a lot of times for the past week.

She looked at the clock, "Oh look. It's already 10pm."

She finished her sparkling water, stood up and took all the pillows near the door as she threw them back to the couch.

"You two are drunk. I can't believe we're only drinking soda.." she said as she took the glasses and placed them somewhere far the two as they Charlotte told Mia more about her grandparents' moments.

Victoria made a face when she heard the words 'kissing' and 'making out', "Ewe, Charlotte. You're talking 'bout my parents."

Mia laughed as she stood up with wobbly legs and made her way to her suite, "Good night you two!"

The two made their way out of the room, Charlotte falling to Shades as Victoria leaned to the door as the secretary almost knocked her down.

"Whoa.. you are drunk, Char." Shades said as he helped her up.

Victoria groaned as she stood up, "I think she pass out. God.. we only drank sparkling water, I think they must have spiked theirs with some alcohol or something."

"Are you fine, Lady Victoria?" asked Lionel as he helped her up.

Victoria looked at Lionel and smiled, "Maybe a bit tipsy, but I'm fine. I can find my way back to my room."

"Lionel, accompany Lady Victoria. Joe will have my head if he found out his daughter went to her room alone." Shades groaned as he picked up Charlotte on bridal style, "I'll bring this woman to her room. Jimmy, guard the door."

The other guard stood as Shades and Charlotte left. Victoria, then said good-night and have her way back to her room with Lionel at her back.

* * *

"Thanks for the guarding, Lionel. Even if we both know that's very unnecessary." Victoria said as she opened her door.

Lionel smiled as he looked at her eyes, "It's no problem, Lady Victoria."

"Can you do me a favor, Lionel?" she asked as she went inside.

Lionel smiled again, "Anything, my lady.."

Victoria looked at him and smiled back and, for unknown reason, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

Looking at his eyes, she blushed, "Drop the lady and call me Vicky."

She was about to enter when Lionel caught her hand and planted a small kiss there.

She blushed harder as they both slowly pull away, she looked from her hands to his eyes as she mumble, "Good night, Lionel."

Lionel took her door and slowly closed it, whispering back, "Good night Victoria."

* * *

_Still 061504_

_Mood: incredibly blushing_

_Where: luxurious Genovian suite_

_I am drunk. I don't know if I really am but I think I'm tipsy but god I wanted to ask myself what just happened. So the dinner went almost well, you see there's an unexpected and (i guess) unwanted guests which are the Von Trokens. I don't like the way they look at me but enough about them. The food's amazing so enough about the dinner. What happened after that is I got into a small chat with Mia and Charlotte *small chat that lasted for 2 hours* and we talked about random things like Mia's small problems to the parliament, my almost flopping in history classes, Charlotte's dream to be a part of the Parliament *one that Mia's already been working on* and many other things and we have Sparkling Water so we drink it then we started giggling, laughing and throwing pillows about anything we talk about, or at least they do. You see, I think they spiked their drink with alcohol because we ended up, or they ended up, being so drunk and wobbly. Charlotte passed out to Shades and Lionel helped me out and I have no idea why but I kissed his forehead and he kissed my hand and I'm blushing. DAMN IT I'M BLUSHING BECAUSE A BOY I JUST MET WITHIN 24 HOURS KISSED MY HAND! And did I flirt with him while I'm walking? Shit I can't remember. Maybe I am drunk. God! Remind myself next time to drink water while drinking the soda. Anyways, I'm so tired. I want to sleep but before that, maybe I should check the showers. Hope I don't pass out._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_V.S.L. romero_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy and wait up for the next chapter!** _


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next morning, Charlotte woke up with a slight headache as she helped herself up. She looked to the clock which says:

**8:13 am**

She bolted up and went straight to showers as she have one thought on her mind, _I'm late… I'm late.. I'm late…_

She finished taking a shower and started getting on her work outfit when someone knocked on the door.

Scott came in with a glass of water and aspirin.

"Oh I see that you are up. Uh- you still need this?" he asked as Charlotte took the water and pill and have both inside in her mouth.

Charlotte breathed as she got her heels and wore it, "Thanks. I'm late."

Scott laughed as he took he glass, "I guess he thought of being late can sober you up."

"Is the Queen up yet?" she asked as she looked for her stuff.

Scott nodded, "And so as everybody else except for the Dowager. I saw Joe walking around. Then Lionel told me that Vicky took a trip down the kitchen while I was doing some security checks. Her majesty, was just having breakfast."

"And who took care of the papers?" she asked as they left her room.

Scott looked at her confused as he asked, "The papers?"

* * *

Clarisse rushed out of her room, not caring if people saw her on night robes, as she went straight to Mia's suite.

She just read what was written on the papers and she hoped Mia hadn't got a touch to the morning papers yet.

Unfortunately, the young queen already did.

But what surprised the Dowager Queen and grandmother was that Mia's already on her way to her office.

"Oh… good morning grandma." she said with less enthusiasm as she stopped on her tracks.

Clarisse looked at her granddaughter's face and sighed. She noticed the not-entirely-eaten food and a newspaper at the side with the page directly folded to the nasty article.

Charlotte came in running as she looked at the silent duo near her. The followed by Victoria who's holding the newspaper.

Mia looked at the ladies in front of her and she can't help but let the small tear and sob left her.

"I am very sorry, your majesty." Charlotte said as she quickly took the newspaper at the Queen's breakfast table and hid it away.

Mia fell back on the couch as she shook her head, "Don't apologize, Charlotte… It's not your fault- Oh God… Wait grandma I know I should-" she groaned as she hid her face with her hands.

Victoria closed the suite door and windows as she hid her newspaper and took the untouched glass of water.

Clarisse sat beside her granddaughter as she took the glass from Victoria and offered it to Mia.

"Now now dear. Just let it out. Here drink your water." Mia sobbed as she took the water from her grandmother and drank it.

Charlotte came back with a box of tissues as she again apologized.

"Again, Charlotte… It's Mia and it's not your fault." the young queen said as she took tissues from the box, sniffling on it.

Victoria took the trash bin near as Mia drop the used tissues there.

Mia began mumbling about not realizing it sooner and seeing that he found another woman. Victoria, Charlotte and Clarisse let her talk as they know it's a very hard situation for her. But when she started blaming herself. That's when Victoria cut her off.

"Oh- Hold there, Mia.. Who told you that when a man cheats it's the woman's fault? Who told you that? That's absurd."

Mia looked at the teenager with shock as she sighed, "Then why else did he cheat on me?"

Victoria shrugged as she stood in front of her, "His uncontrollable libido and undisciplined mind? We all know that men have needs but it's not their passport for putting the blame on women like as if they're not the bastard or something. If they cheat, they cheat. Period. No buts. They put themselves in a relationship with someone and bang somebody else behind their back? What are they? Assholes? Now I have to be sorry for cursing, Mia. But god… I'm just going to tell you that you have all the rights to throw all the blame to him and not yourself. If you can't tend to his needs then if he's really serious about you, he'll wank it off. And that's it.. I have to shut up or else I'll never stop cursing.."

Charlotte, Clarisse and Mia looked at her Victoria placed her hand in her mouth and quietly excused herself while leaving. Closing the door behind her.

"Charlotte, can you bring in some tea?" Clarisse asked as Charlotte quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

She turned to Mia as she sighed, "My darling, as much as I don't like Victoria's swearing, I have to agree to what she said. Don't see yourself low just because your boyfriend cheated on you. That's what I also did when I discovered your grandfather and I know it hurts so much. But that doesn't certainly gave him a ticket to blame you nor vice versa."

Mia took another tissue and sniffle, "Thanks grandma… I just can't- I can't believe that he have a guts to do that. I mean- just two weeks ago, he admitted that he's in love with me then when I saw the papers I just can't.. Then it says that they even have a video, grandma.. can't you believe that? Now I have no idea what to do.."

"Well, darling I do." Clarisse said, "You see, back then I reacted badly. I confronted your grandfather and got humiliated in the end. I shouted at him and even screamed at him. It did made me feel better but it still embarrassed me. The healthiest way to do about that is to let him talk. Make him admit his mistake and break things off. It doesn't matter if people expect you two to be in love and get marry. There are just things that doesn't work out the way most people see it."

"But grandma… I love him," Mia admitted as she sighed, "And he let me rule. I don't know what to do, grandma. I mean, I am angry at him but I don't know- I love him.."

Clarisse sighed as she looked at her granddaughter, "Then you have a problem, my dear.."

* * *

"How dare he did something as stupid as that.." Joseph groaned as he drop the paper and drank his coffee, "I should have hung him by his toes then."

"Who's to be hung by his toes and where?" asked Victoria as she entered the room and took a seat in front of her father.

Joseph looked at his daughter and saw her puffy eyes, "Have you been crying, Victoria?"

Victoria looked at her father and shook her head, "Fluid retention, dad."

"You're too young to have that." Joseph said, still observing her.

"Then too much sun.." Victoria said as she took a toast and stuffed it on her mouth.

"Victoria.." Joseph said as he noticed her nose a little red, "You've been crying."

Victoria sighed as she just nod, "I just- you see.. I read the papers since I'm incredibly curious about how newspaper was written here in Genovia. But when I saw the headlines, I went straight to Mia's suite. Then she cried and talk, of course we let her. But I can't stop myself when she started blaming herself for it. So I talked and I guess I curse a lot. Then I went straight back to my room and I realized that I've been so damn frustrated, not because of what happened to Mia but, because I remember myself crying the night I found out Martin's cheating and blaming myself for it and I felt so incredibly stupid. I just cried.."

Joseph looked at her as Victoria said everything and watched as she catch her breath. He sighed and went to her to pat her back.

"I know it must have been painful for you, my cariña. But I want you to know that someday, someone will be there to make you feel that way. Don't rush on things, my cariña, you're just fifteen. Things like like love comes in the right time and place."

Victoria smiled as she stood up and hugged him.

"Gracia, papá."

* * *

The day continue despite the gossips around the palace as Mia remained in her office, doing paperworks and now preparing for her meeting with the Parliament.

It's been scheduled since she reigned that for every Wednesday ay 3:30 pm there'll be a Parliament session to go over the issues and stuffs that should be given attention.

The latest issue is the Queen's proposal for Women to have equal rights to men and under that is giving women the opportunity to be the part of the Parliament.

 _Wish me luck,_ she thought.

* * *

"What do you mean the Parliament asked my presence to the meeting?" Clarisse asked as she walk on her way to the meeting room.

"I have no idea, your majesty. Prime Minister Montaz just told me that the gentlemen of the Parliament asked for you." Charlotte said as she walk behind the former queen.

They reached the meeting room and it automatically turned silent.

Clarisse made her way beside Mia as she looked at the Prime Minister.

"Your Majesty," Sebastian Montaz spoke, "I'm afraid to say this, but some members of the Parliament are against your engagement with your fiance."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy!** _


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Sincerely Yours,

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Charlotte went up to the steps of the secret tunnel as she silently gasp when she saw Victoria peeking at the hole already.

"Oh Charlotte they're terrible," Victoria whispered as she turn to Charlotte then back at the hole, "Do these people can't wake up to the 21st Century? If I were god, I would send them back to 1800s."

She made a space for the secretary as they listened to the commotion.

"Sileeence." the Prime Minister ordered as the members fell silent. They had a mixed words while Lord Palimore was speaking as no one even heard what was said, "Lord Palimore, please repeat your words."

The old lord cleared his throat as he spoke, "A Dowager Queen, Queen by marriage, can marry without our permission if, and only if, she chooses to marry someone with a title. However, if she wishes to marry a commoner, we will decide if this commoner is suitable for her whilst the final decision lay at the hands of the current Queen."

Some men opposes as suddenly Arthur Mabrey spoke, "What is the use of the parliament talking if the current Queen may not even listen?"

Mia looked a little taken a back as she suddenly heard her grandmother spoke, "What is the use of knowing the man I love if in the end the decision of our future will lie at the hands of people who barely know him at all? Not to mention, barely know _me_ at all? Am I not too old enough to decide who and when shall I get married? Gentlemen?"

The whole room fell silent as she continued.

"Most of you know that my first marriage with King Rupert-"

"-King Rupert may he rest in peace." the room chanted as the Dowager Queen spoke:

"-was an arrangement. I've been tied inside these palace wall with my duty and responsibilities longer than most of you. Lord Palimore is the only living member of the Parliament today who have seen me enter the life of royalty and some of you just got in after I was Crowned Queen. I've done everything I could to support countless of decisions proposed in this very room and found every single way to groom our current Queen today. Tell me, gentlemen, am I not worth of having a little life for my remaining years here on earth? A life that's not arranged by strangers- A life I can call my own. After everything I've done for this beloved country that's not even my own homeland?"

Nothing more was spoken as most members already agreed of her.

Except for one.

"When this lovely woman spoke, she always carry a sense of dignity and compassion that she surely have passed to our dear queen. Both of them have the talent to speak with emotion and to also carry all of us away to the reality. Don't you know who she's planning to marry," Arthur Mabrey asked.

Lord Crawley got into his words and asked, "Who? I heard he's the former Head of Security of the palace."

"Yes he is- or was. Not only that he's the HoS. But he's also a father to an illegitimate child." some men gasp as Mabrey spoke dramatically, "Child with an unknown mother."

Charlotte looked at Victoria as the teenager let a silent gasp as she sat down, her back on the wall.

"Are you alright?" the secretary whispered as Victoria only managed a nod, still listening to what was now being said.

Finally all whispering are cut by the Prime Minister asking, "What exactly are you trying to say, Viscount Mabrey?"

Mabrey smirked to the wide-eyed queen as he said, "That Her Majesty may have some little dirty secrets while married to our deceased King."

"-King Rupert may he rest in peace." the room choired again.

The whole room fell silent as all eyes are at the Former Queen.

And to everyone's surprise, Clarisse allowed herself to laugh.

Mia looked at her grandma and comprehend what the Viscount had said before she started laughing as well.

No one in the room, with the exemption to the the eavesdropping ladies who's trying to contain their own laughter, have no idea why did the women laugh as the Former Queen regained her composure.

"I am terribly sorry, gentlemen, for my uncontained reaction. But I shall state the facts. As men, I hope that you can also relate to other men who have needs as I know _some_ of you _,_ to have quite a _reputation_ for _such things_. I will _assure_ you, that my fiancé's daughter is not biologically mine. Her mother sadly passed away and _I_ have no rights to speak more things other than that. As for her illegitimacy, it is something that shall and will never affect my upcoming marriage with Joseph." she looked at Mabrey in the eye and said in her most stern tone, "And all of my _little dirty secrets_ within my first marriage were surely shared with my first husband, _your deceased king._ "

The whole room fell silent again as Victoria smiled to what she just heard.

Mia stared at her grandma as she smiled to what she had said. She didn't just made the room silent again, she also made Mabrey silent as the Viscount now stood with his mouth hanging open.

Even the Prime Minister have lost his words as Clarisse have to say these things to wake him up:

"I believe no one will have any words to say. Prime Minister, as the Dowager Queen, I would like to make a motion."

* * *

Clarisse and Mia got back inside Mia's office as Victoria hugged Clarisse while smiling like stupid. Her mom's words still rang inside her head as congratulated them for a successful meeting.

Just after winning the decision about her marriage, Mia also won for her proposal of women having equal rights to men. So now, Charlotte can have a sit to the Parliament.

"Dios mio.. mom, you roasted that Viscount. Oh god.. I can't wait to tell dad." Victoria spoke as she sat on the vacant seats.

But before Clarisse could even answer, the whole room stiffen to the person who appeared at the door.

_Nicholas…_

* * *

_**A/N: GHAAAAAAAAA I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for those who appreciate my work!** _


End file.
